Total Drama Valley: Season 2
by Brekclub85
Summary: The sequel to TDV is here! Forced to compete in the second season, 16 of the old players are sent into the alternate-future, where more drama awaits! Cowritten by Great Valley Guardian.
1. Episode 1: Road to Ruin

(Here it does, Total Drama Valley Season Two! This episode will be written by me, and the next one will be written by Great Valley Guardian, and so on, just so those who are reading about this for the first time on )

Brekclub85 Presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Season 2, Episode 1: Road to Ruin

It had been about two months since Total Drama Valley ended. The 22 former contestants were glad the competition was over. Most of them had made friends with each other, and the humans they met along the way.

However, as you the viewer/reader know, the events of TDV ended up changing the future, humans were now no longer human. Only a handful of humans remained, and they included: Chris, Chef, Gwen, Cody, Noah, Izzy, Duncan, Bridgette, Tyler, and some of the Total Drama series cameramen.

Chris really didn't about the results of his actions, since he still had his money and his fancy mansion. However, he did realize he still needed work if he wanted more money.

"But what I am going to do?" he asked the head of the studio that funded TDV, who was a fast biter now.

"Well, since you scored poorly on your episode of "Dancing With The Stars," it's clear you should make another season of TDV," the studio head replied.

"But what can we do to torment those players in the past?" Chris asked. "I used every idea-and intern, we had on that season!" Suddenly an idea came to his evil little, yet good-haired head. "But if I bring them to the future…..heh heh heh…"

LATER THAT DAY……….

Gwen was hanging out with Trent at a local diner.

"Ok…this relationship is getting a little weird," Gwen said, Trent now being a longneck (Unlike the past reality, where he had a really long forehead.)

"Don't tell me we're breaking up!" Trent said horrified. "No, it's not that," Gwen assured. "Hey, is that Owen?" Trent asked.

Indeed, nearby was Owen, (Now a belly dragger) gobbling down an enormous amount of burgers in an eating contest with another belly dragger.

"No surprise there," Gwen laughed. Just then, she looked out the window and noticed trucks with the letters "TDV" on the side driving by. "Oh you gotta be kidding me," she said.

65,000,000 BC…………

Most of the young dinosaurs who had competed in Season 1 were playing together.

"Me got it!" Petrie called, grabbing a pinecone that Tricia had tossed. "Not so fast loser!" Hyp said, knocking Petrie out of the way.

"Hey! That was a unfair move!" said…..Spike! One time after TDV completed, the dinos had a brief visit to the future, and thanks to the miracles of science, Spike was given a surgery that finally gave him a voice!

Meanwhile, Littlefoot, Ali, and some of the other players were watching the game from the sidelines, as well as Duncan, who was carving a small stone knife for himself.

"It's been a nice day huh?" Ali asked Littlefoot, staring at his eyes. Ever since Littlefoot apologized for the "Getting angry at Ali" incident, the two had grown quite close.

"Yeah," Littlefoot agreed, giving her a little kiss. Sudednly, they heard someone nearby let out a laugh.

"So crazy," Shorty scoffed. "You'll never see me go head over heels for someone."

"Well you don't have to laugh bro," Littlefoot responded. "Are you with me on this one Duncan?" Shorty asked.

"No," Duncan responded, much to Shorty's surprise.

In the Pine Cone game, Chomper was racing towards the goal. "I'm going to win!" he smiled, but just then, it happened.

A flash of light suddenly appeared. On the center of the playing field landed the TDV time machine.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no," Cera, Guido, Tippy, Ali, and the rest as Chris emerged from it.

"Hello dudes," Chris said enthusiastically. No one replied. "I got good news and bad news: You have to participate in the 2nd season of Total…..Drama…Valley!!"

"Is that the good news or the bad news?" asked Cera. "Both," laughed Chris.

"Goodbye mud brothers," Mo said, diving underwater and swimming away from the rest of them.

"I think I hear Dil yelling for me," Ichy gulped, flying off as fast as he could.

"We're leaving now Hyp," Nod and Mutt said. "Wimps," responded Hyp. Nod and Mutt then responded by grabbing Hyp and taking them with him.

Some of the dinos, however, looked excited. "All right, this is my chance to win!" Tera smiled.

"Actually Tera, you weren't popular enough with viewers so you're not going to be in Season 2." Chris explained. "What?!" went Tera. "It's the rules, sucks, doesn't it?"

He turned to the remaining 16 dinos: Littlefoot, Petrie, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Rita, Rory, Myra, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Tricia, Guido, and Tippy. "Welcome to the next round," he laughed in his laid-back psychotic way.

"So where's the cabins?" Littlefoot asked, realizing there was no way out of this. Chris let out a smirk at that comment. "Oh Littlefoot, this season isn't going to be held in this time period," he laughed, "It's going to be held in the future!"

"What?!" the players went shocked. "Your contracts can't get you out of this, so just step into the time machine dudes," Chris replied.

They groaned annoyed and stepped inside. Chris set the dials and the machine teleported back to the future.

"That jerk…" Tera muttered angrily, watching the time machine disappear. "Now I have to get back at Chris…as well as Guido!!"

2009……..

The time machine arrived back in the present. All the players and Chris stepped out. They had heard about how most of the humans had been turned into dinosaurs, but since human customs and items and technology stayed the same, there was still much for them to learn about.

"This season's challenges will involve plenty of things found around in a modern city," Chris explained. The players had learned what city meant. Chris showed them a picture of his fancy mansion. "Your first challenge starts right away players!" he announced.

"Oh come on," Guido said. "No ons," Chris retorted. "Your first challenge is to run to the entrance to my mansion, where you will find the cast RVs, in place of cabins."

"Tippy wants to know what an RV is," the spiketail commented. Chris didn't respond and pulled out his starting gun. "Confession cams have been placed the path, in case you have any confessions you'd like to make. GO!!!" he fired the starting gun, and for once, no flyers were hurt.

"One gun shot, no dead flyers, a personal best," Chris laughed to himself.

The 16 competitors began running. "It's going to be a long season," Ali sighed.

CC

Spike: Finally, for once I can use the confession cam! Having a voice rules! I can's believe I got voted off so early last season, I never did anything wrong. I'm not going to lose this no matter what!

CC

Chomper: Here we go again1 Maybe I'll win again!

CC

Cera: If there's anything I learned from last season, it's that winning isn't important. I won't be focused on winning this time around. Making sure Ali and Tippy don't win either, _that's_ what I'll be focused on! Ha ha!

Since all the players could see Chris' mansion far off in the distance, they decided to take different directions to get there. "Hey, watch it!" some of the modern-dinos in cars yelled to the players who were running around their vehicles.

"Sorry," apologized Rhett.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Trent were leaving the diner. It was at that exact same time that Tricia, Petrie, Ducky, and Tippy ran by as fast as they could.

"I don't even want to know…" the still-human gothic girl said.

Guido meanwhile was having trouble not falling behind. He also couldn't glide. Scratch that, he could glide, but the force of the wind caused by the passing cars would always send him gliding in the wrong direction!

CC

Guido: Wind is my mortal enemy sometimes. Other times it's Shorty, Rory, and occasionally Petrie.

Tippy suddenly turned around and ran back to Guido. "Does Guido need some help?" the female spiketail asked. "Sure, thanks Tippy," Guido smiled, and hopped on the back of Tippy. Tippy and Guido had been getting along really well after Guido admitted his feelings.

Petrie had the advantage of being able to take to the skies. "Me takes the lead!" he announced. (Imagine his announcements in the Land Before Time: Great Valley Racing Adventure video game.) He looked down at the other players.

For the land walkers, Littlefoot, Ali, Shorty, Cera, and Tricia were in the lead. "Watch me guys!" Tricia bragged, about to do a crazy move. She dove under a car instead of running off to the side.

"Tricia don't do that!" yelled Cera. Tricia didn't care, she kept on running. "That's nothing," Shorty laughed. Shorty picked up speed, then jumped ATOP the car and ran over it.

CC

Shorty: I'm the strongest longneck in the game1 And probably the strongest overall too!

At this point, the dinos were beginning to lose their direction. "Where are we?" asked Ducky, running with Myra, Rory, and Ruby.

"I don't" know Ducky," Ruby replied, "Because if I knew, I wouldn't be asking the same question.

Rory paused, making up an idea in his head. "Rory, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the girl fast biter questioned. Rory nodded yes. They began sniffing the air.

"What are you guys trying to smell?" Ruby asked. "Chris' hair, it always has the stuff he puts in it," Myra announced.

At the same time, Chris was flying over the city in the TDV helicopter. "One announcement players: the first one to the gate of my mansion wins a free meal of their choice!"

On the ground, that news excited Chomper. "Come on Rita!" he smiled to his girlfriend. The two sharpteeth dashed ahead.

CC

Rita: I helped Chomper win last time, and maybe I can help him again this time!

The racing was nearing a close. Following their sniffers, Rory and Myra had Ruby and Ducky follow them through an alleyway.

CC

Rory: (Pushing his nose right against the camera.) See the power of a carnivore's sniffer! See it!

"Hurry Tippy!" called Guido, seeing Littlefoot and the others in the lead. "Tippy's trying!" Tippy called back.

Up ahead, the group noticed two paths that went in separate directions. One was the right way, one wasn't.

"I'm going this way!" Cera bragged, taking one path that seemed to head straight towards Chris' mansion. Shorty, Tricia, as well as Spike and Rhett who had caught to them on a side road. "You haven't won yet!" called Spike.

Only Littlefoot and Ali decided to take the alternate route. "They have a saying about the path less traveled, want to see if it's true?" Ali asked. "Sure, why not?" smiled Littlefoot.

Petrie meanwhile was technically ahead of all the other players, Chris' mansion in sight. "Me can do this!" he smiled, but little did he not see…..

WHAM!

Petrie crashed right into a really tall tree and fell straight down, landing on Rhett.

"Where'd you come from?" the gray longneck asked surprised. "Me haven't learned about that yet," a dizzy Petrie replied.

After a few more steps, Cera and the group ahead her arrived….at a dead end. "Darn!" complained Spike. "We need to work on our navigational skills," muttered Cera.

CC

Shorty: I should've known better.

Turns out, the road Ali and Littlefoot took was the correct road. "There's Chris' place!" yelled Littlefoot excitedly. But just as they were feet away from their goal, Ali slipped and fell.

"Ali!" Littlefoot cried, sliding to a stop, but technically crossing the finish line first.

"Congrats Littlefoot, you won the first challenge of Season 2!" Chris announced, stepping out of the gate to his mansion. Littlefoot didn't really care, he ran back to check if Ali was all right.

CC

Littlefoot: I'm not messing up my relationship with Ali again, I can tell you that!

"I'm fine Littlefoot, don't worry," Ali assured, getting back to her feet. Soon, the 14 other players came running towards them.

"Aw, we're too late," groaned Rita. "So Littlefoot, what would want for your victory meal?" asked Chris.

Littlefoot knew what to ask for. "Ali, what are you hungry for?" he asked politely.

CC

Ali: Letting me have his prize? That's very nice of Littlefoot.

"Some treestars would be nice," Ali smiled. "Chef, treestars!" Chris called.

"I hate my job," the former-Navy officer grumbled.

"Oh, just when I thought this "future" would have good food," said Guido.

Chris laughed, "Oh we do, except I get all of it," he chuckled. "Now follow that road to the driveway and your cast RVs, where you'll be sleeping."

As Ali went to get her victory meal that was the prize of Littlefoot's victory, Shorty heard about this action. "So pathetic.." he said, not a fan of mushy-gushy stuff.

Chris smirked and looked at the camera as the dinos went towards their recreational vehicles. "Who knows what drama is in store for our cast this time around?" he asked ominously. "While technically, the first Total Drama Valley season DVD is in stores. All of you at home, buy copies so I can make more money!"

(There's episode 1, Read and Review!)

Next time on TDV: I don't know, as GVG will be coming up with that!


	2. Episode 2: Run For Fun

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Season 2, Episode 2: Run for Fun

Chris smiled at the contestants and replied, "Well that was part 1 of the challenge."

Cera groaned and asked bluntly, "Are you going to tell us the second part or not?!"

Chris frowned and replied,  
"Well I would if you would stop interrupting me! Sheesh!"

Cera only groaned louder.

Ali sighed.  
"Cera just calm down for a moment and I'm sure Chris will tell us what we need to do."

Rory scoffed loudly as he stated his opinion, "Oh please, since Littlefoot won the so called first challenge, we've been sitting here for an hour while Chris just stares at the camera with his ego!"

Ducky giggled at the remark.  
"It is true we have been here for a while doing nothing."

"So what is our next challenge Chris?!" Said Cera with a glare in here eyes.

"All right, all right, here is part 2 of your challenge, all 16 of you must now run around the entire city…until only two of you is left standing, and Petrie and Guido no flying dudes, sorry but those are the rules!"

Both Petrie and Guido were dumbstruck.

"Well…what are you all waiting for? GO!" Shouted Chris as he aimed his starting gun in the air again and fired. Unfortunately before the contestants began running, Chris' lucky streak of not harming any fliers ended as one fell out of the sky and landed with a thud.

"Darn it!" Cried Chris

However the flyer wasn't dead as he moaned and said aloud, "Watch where you're shooting would you?! Could've killed me!"

Chris looked down and so did everyone else and the children all gasped as Chomper stepped forward and asked, "Longtail?! Is that you?"

The flyer looked confused for a moment and the smiled, "Oh…you must be talking about my ancestor Longtail the Great, no my name is Blacktail. Nice to meet you."

Ali then spoke up.  
"But your tail isn't black at all."

Blacktail laughed as he answered, "My tail doesn't have to be black…I'm just a jerk!"

Chris cleared his throat and said, "Uhhh you guys are supposed to be racing! GO!"

And the 16 dinos took off running around the entire city.

~~~

CC

Chris: *Laughs for a moment* This is gonna be a great season!

~~~

Blacktail stood up in front of Chris and smiled.  
"This is the second season of Total Drama Valley isn't it?"

Chris nodded his head and turned to leave when Blacktail bit his hand.  
"OW! What is your problem little dude?!" Asked Chris with a glare.

Blacktail just smiled gleefully and said, "I wanna work with you guys!"

Chris held up both hands and said "Oh no…we've already got our contestants for this season. You're too late."

Blacktails eyes then glowed red as he said in a dark and menacing voice, "YOU WILL GIVE ME JOB HERE WORKING FOR THIS SHOW OR I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE THE LIVES OF EVERYONE HERE MISERALBE!!!! I CAN PROMISE YOU THIS!"

Chris backed away for a moment and said, "Okay…whatever I'm sure I can find something for you to do."

~~~

CC

Chomper: This is really getting annoying, I mean how long does Chris think we can run?

Chris: *smiling at the camera* I have a bet with Chef about who's going to win...and it ain't gonna be a longneck!

~~~

Chris then looked down at Blacktail as soon as he was sure the others were gone. He then said, "Okay, I've got something…all you have to do dude is keep the players running…that is your job for now…"

Blacktail smiled evilly as he stood up and flapped his wings.  
"You got it Chris! Time to play a game!" the flyer cried with joy as he sped into the sky.

"Chef, cue the 'surprises'." Said Chris into his personal walkie-talkie with a sadistic grin.

**Meanwhile…**

Littlefoot and the 16 others were now running around the city in random directions.

~~~

Ali: This would be a little easier if Chris had told us exactly where to go!

Littlefoot: I'm staying with Ali for this race…j-just to keep her safe.

~~~

At this moment in time both Petrie and Guido were bending the vines so to speak and using cars to get around the city.  
"This kinda fun!" exclaimed Petrie with a wide smile on his beak.

Guido unfortunately was too busy trying not to scream his lungs out as he held onto the car with a white-knuckle grip.

Cera who along with Tricia stopped for a moment and noticed the cars Petrie and Guido were riding on and she quickly blurted out, "That's cheating!!"

Petrie laughed as the car came to a stop at a red light and said, "It no cheating…Chris say we can't fly, he no say we can't ride cars."

Cera was about to raise an argument when the cars sped off leaving Cera and Tricia alone again and Cera sighed as she faced her little sister. "Come on Tricia we have to keep going."

Just as Cera was stepping forward when the ground began to shake.  
"Oh now what?!"

**With Chomper…**

Rita and Chomper along with Rory and Myra were all running as well when the ground in front of them split in half as fire and pair of arms raised out of the hole.

"What IS THAT?!" Cried Rita with a start.

Chomper being the first to regain his senses he stepped in front of his friends and gave a small roar.

The hands however reached towards the group of sharpteeth and grabbed Chomper in its grip.

He then tired to bite his way through only to wince in pain as he received a violent shock for his troubles.

Rita looked on in mild horror as she realized she couldn't help Chomper without getting hurt herself.  
"W-what do we do now?!" she asked Rory and Myra.

Both fastbiters looked on rather helplessly as they knew that there was nothing they could do.

**With Littlefoot and Ali…**

Both Longnecks were still running when they literally ran into Shorty and Rhett. As the four friend tried to pick themselves up off the ground it exploded sending the four of them into the air and landing on their backs covered in dust.

"What…was that?!" asked Shorty who was a little more than disturbed by the recent ground motion.

Rhett however growled and shouted "CHRIS I KNOW YOU'RE MESSING WITH US!!!"

~~~

CC

Rhett: I swear…the next chance I get, I'm shoving Chris off the top of one of these buildings…he deserves it!

~~~

Ducky at that moment came sliding by along with Spike on a rush of water.  
"Weeee! This is fun, it is!" squealed the young swimmer as Spike laughed in response to his sisters comment.

Unfortunately Ducky wasn't watching where the water was taking her, and she squealed in surprise as she was swept into a open manhole cover and into the sewers, with Spike getting stuck in the hole.

"Oh this can't end well…" commented Shorty with a sigh.

Ali however was a bit more concerned as she stepped forward and called out, "Are you alright Ducky?"

The little swimmer was now sitting on a slab of concrete and could see Spike still stuck in the manhole cover. She giggled for a moment as she said, "Spike you are too big you are. Now how are we going to get out of here?"

Her younger brother cleared his throat and replied, "I say we wait for our friends to get us out of here…and it smells really bad!"

At that moment Chris' voice came over a set of loudspeakers including inside the sewers as he said, "Well good news bad news time players! Littlefoot, Ali, Rhett, Shorty, Spike and Ducky you guys failed to keep running until the end of the race, so for the moment you are all disqualified. HA! Bet you didn't see that coming!"

~~~

CC

*All four Longnecks are standing in front of a different camera* CHRIS!!! WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!

~~~

Ducky looked at the camera in the sewers and asked, "Someone is coming to get me and spike…right? Hello?

Spike however just sighed.  
"I hate this show." He mumbled aloud to himself.

Just then Chris stepped into view from behind a building.  
"Well folks we just proved that longnecks are saps for helping others, which makes them losers…and it seems the sharpteeth just might win this challenge after all…if they can keep running…so keep watching...and buy the first season of Total Drama Valley...c'mon I need the money people! Seriously!"


	3. Epsiode 3: Sumo For Your Money

Brekclub85 presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Season 2, Episode 3: Sumo For Your Money

The first challenge of the season eventually concluded. Turns out what grabbed Chomper what a robot Chris had set up to scare the competitors, and Ducky and Spike were eventually released from the sewers….

Only because they were lucky enough that Littlefoot and the other longnecks happened to be walking nearby.

CC

Ducky: Chris is very mean, oh yes yes yes. I think he is even worser than Cera.

Like Chris predicted, the sharpteeth managed to win the challenge, though Rory and Myra were the specific winners.

"We did it!" Rory cheered, kissing Myra. Similar to Littlefoot, hey both won a meal.

""Darn it, I wanted to win!" grumbled Tricia. Cera decided to say nothing at all.

LATER THAT NIGHT………

The 16 players finally entered the cast RVs. "These are pretty cool," Rhett said, he and the other boys getting in one, all the girls getting in the other.

Inside the massive RVs were 8 cots, a fridge with food for both types of dinos, and a what the modern dinosaurs called a gaming console. The girls had what was called a "PlayStation 3", and the boys had what was called a "Nintendo Wii."

CC

Chris: Product placement at it's finest. Heh heh.

Guido was the first to get sleepy. "I think I'll turn in early," the glider announced, gliding up to his cot and soon fell asleep. As he began snoring, Shorty looked at Rory and Petrie.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the green longneck asked. Rory and Petrie both nodded yes. "Ok, help me with this," Shorty asked, pushing down on Guido's cot, which was on the upper level of the cots.

With Rory and Petrie's help, Shorty launched Guido right into the ceiling. "AGGH!!" he cried, taking a face plant right into the metal ceiling.

"Don't do that bro," Littlefoot said.

CC

Petrie: Littlefoot may not know this, but Guido a traitor. He rigged votes against Tera last season.

In the girls' RV, Ali and Tippy were checking out their PS3 while Ruby and Ducky were jumping on their cots. "This is like jumping on the vines back in the Great Valley!" Ruby laughed.

"I know, I know!" agreed Ducky.

Cera meanwhile was considering her options.

CC

Cera: If I want a chance this season, I must act without making my actions clear.

Tippy: Tippy doesn't understand these "video game" things. Tippy knows we had a challenge based off them last season, but Tippy still thought it was weird.

IN THE BOYS' RV……….

Spike was devouring the leafeater food in the boy's refrigerator. "Hey Spike, I'm getting a little hungry," Rhett spoke up.

"Wait your turn," Spike replied. Rhett looked surprised. Ever since Spike got that surgery to allow him to speak again, his personality had changed, and not for the better. "Ok…" Rhett replied, a bit bothered.

Shorty, Chomper, and Rory were checking out the Wii. "This is impossible without hands!" grunted Shorty. Rory and Chomper laughed a bit.

In Chris mansion itself, Chris already had the next challenge planned for the contestants. He had some interns set everything up in his personal "Asian Fighting Hall" for the next game the young dinos would play.

CC

Chris: Here's a hint about the next challenge: If they don't like it, they won't be able to sue-mo me!

THE NEXT MORNING……….

It was about 6:30 AM central US time, and all of the 16 contestants were still sleeping. Chris and his megaphone soon changed that.

"We have to smash that thing, I swear…" commented Ali, getting a headache because of that device. Chris instructed the players to meet in his dining room for breakfast and for the explanation of the next game.

"Great…Chef's food is back with a vengeance," Spike sighed, eating the gross treestars. Everyone agreed with the spiketail on that comment.

Chris suddenly walked into thee dining room holding 16 mawashis (traditional sumo gear) in hand. "What are those Chris?" Littlefoot asked. "What you'll be wearing in the next challenge dudes and dudettes," he began.

CC

Tricia: Those things looked ridiculous.

"Today, you players will compete in a sumo wrestling tournament, and the last 2 standing will be the Captains of the teams this season." All the players responded to this by asking "What's sumo wrestling?"

Chris began telling the history of the sport, at least what it was like with the dino changes to history. "Sumo wrestling was first popular with the t-rex shoguns of ancient Japan," he read from a book, "They liked to wrestle without using their claws, relying on their stomachs and arms to push opponents out of the ring."

"If having a big stomach helps than Spike's a shoe-in," whispered Cera.

CC

Spike: I heard that!

"The sport began getting more and more popular with other two-footed dinosaurs, and eventually, with some alterations needed, also became easy for four-footers to do." He then handed each player a mawashi, each one a different size.

Ducky and Petrie's were very small, while Ali, Shorty, and the other big two-footers got bigger ones. "Me feel silly…" commented Petrie. Chris then told the players "Follow me."

He led them to his Asian-Style Fighting hall, where 8 sumo rings were ready to be used. "I already pre-selected the matches for the first round of the tournament," Chris announced.

TDV SUMO TOURNAMENT ROUND 1:

Ali Vs. Ducky

Tricia Vs. Guido

Cera Vs. Tippy

Shorty Vs. Spike

Chomper Vs. Rory

Myra Vs. Ruby

Rhett Vs. Rita

Littlefoot Vs. Petrie.

"To save some time for the episode, all matches will happen at the same time," Chris explained. "Now let the sumoing begin!"

Chef, dressed like a geisha girl much to his humiliation, banged the gong for the matches to begin.

Some of the matches were over in no time. Littlefoot pushed Petrie out of the ring with little-to-no effort. "Me stink at this," Petrie noted.

Shorty and Spike were more evenly matched. "Just how much food have you been eating?" the longneck strained.

CC

Shorty: Considering how hard he was to move, I'm willing to bet a lot.

Ali meanwhile gently managed to push Ducky out of the ring. "I did it!" Ali grinned, the turned to Ducky. "No hard feelings." "Don't worry about it," the swimmer smiled in response.

Chomper and Rory's match also could have gone either way. The rex and fast biter were pretty much of equal strength. "Watch out Chomper," Rory advised. "For what?" the purple sharptooth asked.

"For this!" Rory laughed, bumping Chomper hard enough with his belly that Chomper was pushed back a short distance out of the ring. "Impressive," Chomper complimented.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Myra were both carefully planning what to do. Both were fast, and they figured their muscles were about equal. And neither had a big gut, so neither had an advantage in that category.

So, they decided to charge!

CC

Myra: I have nothing against Ruby, so I probably didn't have that extra motivation I would've had if I was facing Cera.

Speaking of Cera, Tippy was managing to hold her own against her. "This is for last season!" Tippy called. "I apologized for that already!" Cera called back. With an extra boost of power, Tippy pushed Cera out of the ring.

"Darn it," grunted Cera.

Rita was doing all she could against Rhett when she came up with an idea. "Smell this," she said to Rhett as if it were a command, and exhaled right in his face. As ducky learned last season, a sharptooth's morning breath is not pleasant. Rhett willingly ran out of the ring so he could get away from the smell.

"Gross…" the longneck coughed.

Guido managed to overtake Tricia, the young pink threehorn surprisingly wasn't able to beet the glider. "I hope Tippy saw that," he said hopefully, but turned to see that Tippy was celebrating her victory over Cera and not looking at him.

CC

Guido: Darn it, I thought that might've impressed her. (Snaps fingers.)

Shorty and Spike's match was also about to come to a close. Spike managed to headbutt his opponent out of the ring. "Yeah, I did it!" he grinned. "Least I can get rid of this," Shorty said, removing his mawashi with his teeth, he thought it looked very stupid.

All that was the left was the Myra-Ruby match. Ruby then thought of an idea. Using her fingers, the fast runner began tickling the palms of Myra's arms. "Hee hee…" the dark red fast biter began to laugh, taking her hands down, allowing Ruby an open spot for an attack.

With all her might, Ruby charged forward, knocking Myra out of the ring. "That was low," the fast biter commented.

"Round 1 is complete!" Chris announced. "Ducky, Tricia, Cera, Shorty, Chomper, Myra, Rhett, and Petrie, you're out!" "Aw man…" the threehorn sisters said annoyed.

TDV SUMO TOURNAMENT ROUND 2:

Ali Vs. Guido

Tippy Vs. Spike

Rory Vs. Ruby

Rita Vs. Littlefoot

"We don't even get a break between rounds?" Guido asked. "Nope, no you don't," Chris responded. The players sighed.

CC

Ali: What kind of sick twisted person lets someone like Chris have a career?!

Chef banged the gong for the second round to begin. "I hate my life," the former Navy-officer muttered.

Guido got a little cocky after winning his first battle against Tricia. "Watch this Tippy!" he called to the girl spiketail, and Tippy turned her head just in time to see Ali push Guido out of the ring.

"Never mind, don't watch that!" Guido called again. In Tippy's match, Spike had a strategy planned.

CC

Spike: If you're going to play dirty, make sure the others won't be aware of it. Ha ha ha….

The two spiketails began their sumo match by walking up to each other and trying to head butt each other, but they were currently locked in combat. It was then that Spike decided to put his plan into action.

"Here I go," Spike whispered. With careful movements, he thrust himself backwards and deliberately lost the match. However, to everyone else, it looked like Tippy won fairly. It was then Spike put the more underhanded part of his plan into action.

"Ow! That really hurt!!" he yelled rather convincingly. Ducky ran to her brother's side. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

"A little…Tippy was being too rough," groaned Spike. Luckily for Spike, Tippy too was falling for his deception. "Oh no…Tippy didn't mean…" she said.

CC

Chomper: Wow, I never knew Tippy could be so rough.

Tippy: Tippy feels lousy. Tippy's gonna vote herself off tonight…

Littlefoot and Rita's match was going on, and no victor was clear at this point. Littlefoot partially wrapped his neck around Rita's head for some extra power, but it wasn't working. Rita gained some strength and began charging towards the ring's edge.

At the last second, Littlefoot sprung into action. He moved his neck and jumped out of the way, while Rita was unable to stop herself. "Oh crap!" she yelled, hitting the floor.

All that remained of the second round was Rory and Ruby's brawl. "Hm, in both rounds I've fought a fast biter," Ruby spoke up.

"But you won't be beating this one!" Rory laughed, and charged Ruby. Rory was a tad bit stronger than Myra, so Ruby's tactics wouldn't work this time around. Ruby's feet dragged along the floor as Rory pushed forward, and soon, the fast runner was beaten.

"I should've been more prepared, more prepared is what I should've been.

CC

Rory: I'm someone who plays fair. I'm not into playing dirty, unless by that you mean playing in mud.

"Guido, Spike, Ruby, Rita, you've been eliminated!" Chris announced, taking a sip of a tropical drink his butler brought him. "Time for the final round, this'll decide who becomes the captains!"

TDV SUMO TOURNAMENT ROUND 3:

Ali Vs. Tippy

Rory Vs. Littlefoot

Chef, bored by this point and just wanting to get the day over with, banged the gong for the 3rd and last time.

These matches proved not to be what the viewers in the city and in the Great Valley were expecting. In the Ali Vs. Tippy battle, before Ali could do anything, Tippy instantly gave up!

"Tippy feels lousy about Spike still, Tippy gives up," she said, walking out of the ring immediately. "That was easy," Ali said, though she felt bad for Tippy.

Rory and Littlefoot's match was more of an actual match, but something ended up going wrong. At the beginning, it was a fairly even struggle. "Come on….I….won't go…..down so easily," strained Rory. He had his hands push on Littlefoot's sides, as Littlefoot tried to use his head to push Rory back.

Then it happened. Rory pushed too hard, and his claws unintentionally went into Littlefoot's sides. "OW!" went the longneck, and Rory looked horrified. Rory quickly forfeited. "Are you ok?" Rory asked, he didn't hurt Littlefoot.

"It's not too bad….but it still hurts," groaned Littlefoot.

CC

Littlefoot: Actually, it hurt a lot, I just didn't want Rory to feel terrible.

"Littlefoot and Ali win!" Chris announced. The two longnecks smiled at each other, Littlefoot managing to ignore his pain. "We did it!" Ali smiled to her boyfriend.

"And since you won, you won't be on the same teams this season!" Chris announced. Littlefoot and Ali went wide-eyed. "What?!" Ali went shocked. "That's not fair!" Littlefoot yelled.

"Too bad," replied Chris. "Now later tonight meet me between the RVs for the first bonfire of the season, where we'll vote off two players." "Two eliminations?!" all the contestants went.

"Betcha ya didn't see that one coming," smiled Chris, and indeed, they didn't.

THE BONFIRE CEREMONY………..

Chris handed each of the 16 (soon to be 14) contestants small electronic devices. On each device was a picture of a player's face with a small button next to it. "To prevent voting sabotage this season," Chris announced while Guido gulped, "Voting will be done here on the spot." "So what do we do?" Cera asked. "Press the buttons of the dinos you want voted off," Chris said.

Over the next 30 seconds, the players made their choices. A result sheet printed out for Chris.

"This season, instead of regular sweet bubbles, we know have this more awesome and handsome Chris-shaped sweet bubbles!"

CC

Chomper: So it's kind of like I'm eating Chris. Cool.

Chris looked at the results sheet. "Let's see….sweet bubbles go to Ali, Littlefoot, Rita, Rhett, and Chomper."

The 5 dinos smiled, though Chomper and Rita let the longnecks eat their treats.

"Shorty, Spike, and Ducky are safe as well." "Oh yay yay yay," grinned Ducky.

"Next up is Tricia…..followed by Ruby, Guido, Myra, and surprisingly even Cera."

Cera happily took her invincibility. Only Petrie, Tippy, and Rory remained. "The final sweet bubble of the night goes to…………Petrie," Chris announced.

Both Rory and Tippy didn't look surprised. In fact, some of the votes against them came from themselves! "So where do we go from here?" Rory asked.

"Glad you asked that Rory," responded Chris, pointing to a small time machine. "You two must now return to your own time period and you can't come back…..ever!"

"We know, we know," Tippy said, as she and the fast biter entered the time machine and were transported back to 65,000,000 BC.

"Now everyone else, Ali and Littlefoot will decide their teams tomorrow, so get some rest," Chris advised.

"Which you will undoubtedly ruin," grumbled Cera slightly.

LATER THAT NIGHT………

As most of the contestants were sleeping, Guido looked out the window and sighed. "I can't believe Tippy's been voted out already," he sighed.

Meanwhile, on Spike's cot…a tiny sadistic grin formed on his face.

(There, Read and Review! Next episode will be by GVG.)


	4. Episode 4: A Key Secret

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Season 2, Episode 4: A Key Secret.

As the sun rose on the new day in the future Guido still felt sad that Tippy had been voted off so early, and was in a rather deep depressed mood.

Chris on the other hand smiled gleefully as he lifted a loudspeaker to his mouth and shouted, "GOOD MORNING CONTESTANTS!"

This of course shocked everyone who wasn't awake out of their beds and those who were awake screamed in response.

Littlefoot and Ali both stepped out of the RV's and looked at each other sadly knowing that today they'd be pitted against each other on opposite teams.

"I'm sorry Ali…I didn't mean for this to happen." Commented Littlefoot as a tear rolled down his face.

Ali couldn't help but walk over and nuzzle him in response. "I know you didn't Littlefoot, but remember we may be on opposite teams this time, but we still like each other, and we'll be seeing each other during the challenges, so it won't be all bad." She said with a warm smile.

Chris however laughed aloud and replied, "Oh then you two are going to enjoy having to pick teams, and may I suggest that one of you keep your friends close but your enemies closer…"

Both Littlefoot and Ali gave nervous smiles as they wondered what Chris was talking about. But turned to the others and decided to get started with picking the rest of their teammates.

Littlefoot looked to Ali and said, "Girls first."

Ali blushed and nodded her head and picked. "I choose…Ducky!"

The little swimmer jumped for joy and ran over to Ali's side.  
"This is going to be fun it is, it is,"

Littlefoot chose next, "Well…personally I'm choosing family first so Shorty come on over."

Shorty just smirked as he stepped over.

It was several more minutes until all the remaining contestants had been selected, and the teams stacked up like this:

Littlefoot: Shorty, Spike, Ruby, Myra, Guido, Rhett  
Ali: Rita, Chomper, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Tricia.

Chris clapped his hands to gather everyone's attention and smiled.  
"Well good to know the teams are finally together…and now for the names! Last season you were the Rabid Runners and Battling Brontos (?)…but this time the team names will be the Girly girls and the Goonie Boys."

Everyone on the other teams sighed aloud and just decided to accept the fact that there was no arguing with Chris since he made the rules.  
"Now that we have our teams on to our next challenge!"

Guido however spoke up.  
"Don't we get to eat first?!"

Chris laughed maniacally as he responded, "No…no you don't."

Both team captains frowned at the knowledge of having no food in the morning, but smiled regardless as they had an idea formed in both of their minds.

"So the challenge for today is to find seven keys fore each member of your team and then find the right doors to open…and there will be clues given out on each key, so be sure you read them before you take them! And don't be surprised by any…uhhh surprises that might come your way!"

Everyone gulped as Chris mentioned that and the two teams began to fan out and search for the keys they had to find. Littlefoot gave Ali a sad smile as he led his team away.

As Ali lead her team away she asked, "So, where do you guys think we should find the first key?"  
Cera smiled and replied, "Well I don't know, but wherever it is I'm sure Chris will try to throw us off from actually finding the keys anyway."

CC

Ali: I hate to admit it…but I'm sure Cera's right about Chris, he'll do anything to see us all suffer during this game!

Ducky looked to Chomper and Rita and asked, "Can you two use your sniffers and smell the keys?"

Both Sharpteeth looked at each other, blushed and nodded together as Chomper said aloud, "We can try!"

Rita then asked, "But what exactly will our sniffers be sniffing for? We still need to know what we're looking for…"

Ali stopped for a moment looked around.

Meanwhile Littlefoot's team had been having the same discussion on how to find the keys they needed and they had chosen Spike to try and sniff out the keys too. And it was in that moment that Littlefoot stopped walking and looked around as well only to spot Ali staring at him.

Both Longnecks lead their teams towards each other, and of course everyone involved was confused except for the team leaders.

Shorty frowned and had to ask, "What's going on here…we're on different teams, don't tell me we're helping them!?"

Littlefoot smiled and shook his head. "No, we're not helping them…but we are going to eat first before we start this challenge. Chris may have given us stuff to look for, but he never said we couldn't take a personal breakfast break."

Everyone else smiled slyly as Ruby asked, "Well then, where are we going to eat, as eating mean winning."

Both Longnecks looked at each other and still continued smiling…as they said simultaneously "How about we raid Chief's kitchen?!"

Both teams then began to laugh at the thought of how upset Chief would be when he realized what had happened." Commented Spike with a dark grin creeping onto his face.

CC  
Spike: This could be my chance…an alliance is what I need…and I know just who to get it from!

As Littlefoot and Ali lead their teams to Chief's personal restaurant in the city.  
"Me not even know Chief own place like this." Commented Petrie as he hovered above the others.

Cera scoffed aloud. "Of course he'd have a place like this in the future…I'm betting most humans are dumb enough to actually like the slop he serves!

CC  
Chris: *Laughing* Oh…so they thought they could pull one over on me huh?! This should teach them all a good lesson about sticking to the challenges! *Pushes a button*

Just as the two teams are about to enter Chief's restaurant the ground begins to shake, and the same metal hands that grabbed Chomper two days ago were back…only this time they were shooting….fire!

Everyone screamed and ran trying to escape the potentially dangerous set of object behind them.

It wasn't until the others were safely out of sight did Spike wonder off and finally go searching for the one person who he knew would form his new alliance.

Meanwhile Littlefoot and the others had finally gotten far enough away from the fire throwing hands to safely meet up again.

As everyone checked and asked if they were alright, Guido and Ducky both noticed something was wrong…and they asked in tandem "Where's Spike?!"

Chris should've been watching the contestants running for their lives, but he was busy trying to win back his gold watch he'd lost to Chief during a card game and this was his third hand. "Come on Chief…just give it back and I swear you'll get a raise!"

Chief scoffed and replied, "Oh really…then where's my first check from the first season?! Hmmm? You gonna explain that!?"

Chris cleared his throat, grabbed his watch and said, "I'm going to the bathroom…don't wait up!" And with that he cleared the tent and ran into the nearby port-a-potty.

As Chris waited inside, Spike walked up to the door and cleared his throat…

Meanwhile after everyone else had figured out that Spike had wondered off they continued to carry out their plans…and raided Chiefs kitchen with several large refrigerators being successfully cleaned out, and everyone in the two groups now full and ready for another challenge got to moving.

Littlefoot lead his team first through a nearby park, in which, as luck would have it held two of the seven keys.

Ali's group however had a bit more trouble as they began to search the sewers first only go finally give up finding no keys and smelling rather bad as Cera commented, "It smells like we crawled through something that died and are covered in rotten meat!"

Ali groaned at Cera's observational skills and replied, "Look, I may have chosen a bad spot to search first, but at least we got it out of the way, right?"

Ruby smiled. "Well…where should we search next?" she asked her group.

Littlefoot sighed, for after finding the first two keys…the rest just weren't findable…and that irritated the young longneck. "I…I don't know, but we have to keep trying." Then he got an idea! "How about the sewers!"

However everyone on Littlefoot's team looked at him as if he were crazy and started to laugh.  
He had to ask however, "What? What's so funny?"

Myra stopped laughing. "The sewers are the LAST place anyone would hide a key…so that will be the last place we search!"

Littlefoot shrugged and nodded his head. "Okay guys you win."

CC  
Littlefoot: This is getting bad…we need to find those other keys…and I wonder how Ali is doing with her team?

Ali: This challenge is really kinda dumb when you think about it…hiding seven keys in the entire city…come on! Without some kind of help, we'll be at this for like…a week!

Petrie was flying through the air along with Guido looking for any keys they could find. It was then that Guido asked a question. "Petrie…do you think I could go back to our time and see Tippy again?"

Petrie smiled. "Me suppose you could…but me not sure Chris like that idea!" Then something shiny caught his eyes. "Ohhh…me think me found something!" he then dived for the shiny object and hit his head against the glass dome of the building. "Ow…" he moaned as he blacked out and onto the roof.

Guido on the other wing sighed at Petrie and glided down to see indeed that what had drawn Petrie in was a one of the keys they needed to win. He gently picked it up and smiled. "I'm sure your team won't mind if I just take this with me then."

Back on the ground the rest of Littlefoot and Ali's team had split up once more and were searching for the keys and both teams now had a total of three. Both team leaders smiled in pride as they said aloud,

"Only four more to go!"

It had taken all afternoon to find the rest of the keys for the players, and at one point both teams were thinking about just giving up on the challenge when the last key for their team was found…although for Ali's team they also had to wait while Petrie was forced to wake himself up from his earlier bump on the head.

After getting their keys the teams returned to the RV's to find Chris and Chief sitting around a campfire laughing, along with Spike!

Ducky and the others being excited to finally see Spike after a long day of searching all embraced and hugged the spike-tail.

Ruby then commented, "Spike, we are glad you're okay."

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" cried Ducky as she gave her brother another hug around his neck.  
Guido then had to ask, "What happens now?"

Chief looked over to the two groups of children and laughs lightly as he says one word… "Elimination!"

Littlefoot and his team looked over at Ali's team and everyone looked nervous, including Spike.

**Later that night…**

Chris smiled for several seconds as he patted Spike on the head, and then lifted stepped up to the stage. "Well I gotta admit…this is single greatest day of my life!" Said Chris with a sinister laugh. "Cause someone is getting eliminated…again!"

Spike looked up and gave a dark grin as he laughed aloud and said, "This is a good day for everyone indeed!"

Chris laughed, "And if you don't get a Chris shaped Sweet bubble you have to return to your time period, and never come back….EVER!"

Ali just sighed, while Cera shouted, "Just get it over with already!!!"

CC  
Littlefoot: Hmmm…I'm not sure about this one, but if I had to pick someone…it'd be Guido.

Cera: Guido…he's just kinda useless.

Ducky: Oh, this is hard..it is, it is, but Guido seems so very sad without Tippy…so I choose Guido so he can see Tippy again.

Spike: I'm voting for Ducky, her sympathy makes it harder for me to win the way I want to.

Myra: Geez…so many eliminations in three days…it's kinda unfair, but those are the rules! So…I say Guido! Traitor!

Chomper: I have to admit, I don't feel good about doing this, but I choose Spike…ever since he got his voice back, he's different, and it creeps me out.

Ali: Wow…well, I can see how upset Guido is over losing Tippy, and while it might seem unfair to vote him off so early, I know he'll be happy as long as he can see her again.

Chris: Yeah, with so many contestants this season, we're going to cut the Confession cam session short…sorry!

"Sheesh…so getting on with it in short order: Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Ali, Chomper, Myra, Shorty, Ruby, Rhett, Rita, Tricia, and…the final Sweetbubble goes to……………….PETRIE!"

Guido was sad, but about being voted off, but suddenly he smiled, as he knew what it meant!

CC

Guido: Thank you guys! You just made my day a whole lot better!

"Well…Guido time to go home dude." Commented Chris with a smile.

Guido stood and quickly hugged Ducky as he gave his friends a collective thank you and stepped into the time machine.

Cera then asked, "Hey Chris what do these keys do anyway? We spent all day collecting them from around the city and we don't even get to see what they do?!"

"Calm yourselves, those keys actually open a treasure chest under each of your beds in the RV's but you'll have to wait till tomorrow to open em!"

"Of course." Commented Myra with a sigh and a yawn.

As the time machine started up, Spike continued to grin darkly as he thought about what the reward would be for finding the keys, and what his new partner had in store for them…


	5. Episode 5: Water, Water Everywhere

Brekclub85 Presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Season 2, Episode 5: Water Water Everywhere.

The 13 remaining players slept peacefully throughout the night. Especially Spike, who now had a little alliance.

CC

Spike: I made a little deal with Chris: If he goes easy on me, I'll split the prize with him and be the spokesperson for that new brand of toothpaste he made. Heh heh.

The next morning came. "Finally we can see what these keys get us," smiled Chomper. Everyone looked under their beds, each wielding a key, and when they opened their chests, they found the following thing inside:

Action figures/plush dolls of all the castmates! "This is it?" Ali asked confused, "We did all that just for these small versions of ourselves?" "Yes, yes you did," Chris replied in his smug way.

CC

Rhett: At least Ali let me have that, it's called a "doll" right? Of her….(Gives Ali plush a kiss.)

Everyone stepped out of the RVs, Shorty and Petrie a bit exhausted from playing a game called "Mario Kart Wii" all night. Chris then had an announcement.

"After you dudes eat breakfast, gather at the exit to my mansion. We're going into town for this week's challenge!"

CC

Ali: This could be fun.

The young dinos had their daily disgusting breakfast. Rita alternated between kissing the real Chomper and the doll Chomper, which the real Chomper let her have.

"This food is gross, it is, it is," Ducky sighed between bites. "GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT SISSY?!" yelled Chef.

"Nope," Ducky gulped nervously.

LATER THAT MORNING……….

The players followed Chris' orders, and saw the TDV bus waiting for them. "Wow, we actually get a ride instead of walking?" Shorty asked, legitimately surprised. As the bus ride began, Chris spoke up once again.

"For your next challenge, we are taking you to a waterpark," he explained.

"What's a water park?" all the players asked.

CC

Chris: Why do I even bother?

After Chris finished explaining what a water park is, he then mentioned that the players would do 3 challenges, and the first team to win 2 challenges wins invincibility, and the losing team had to vote off a player.

"We aren't going to get overly competitive, right?" Littlefoot asked Ali. "Yeah, don't worry," the girl longneck replied with a blush. "ffhhhh, pathetic," Shorty said, thinking his brother was way too head over heels in love.

"This is going to be fun," Tricia smiled to Ducky, "I'm a good swimmer!" "And I am a swimmer," Ducky smiled back.

AT THE WATERPARK……..

A lot of the new, modern-day dinos were playing around in the big water park named "Thundering Falls."

Lindsay, one of the former TDI campers, who had been turned into a swimmer was there with Tyler, one of the few remaining humans on Earth. Lindsay had to save Tyler from drowning 3 times today. Not because he got into accidents, but because he just sucked at swimming.

"Hey, it's Chris," Tyler pointed as he saw the human and the young dinos enter the park. "Cory's here?" Lindsay asked surprised.

"Lindsay," Chris said, walking over to the teenage swimmer, "You're guest-starring today, come on."

"Cool," Lindsay said, somewhat absent-mindedly.

For the first challenge, Chris led the players to a wave pool, and had to big inflatable chairs. "Your first challenge is this: One player from each team will get onto these chairs, and the waves will start to activate. The first player to fall in the water loses. Representing the Goony Boys will be Spike, and representing the Girly Girls will be Rita."

CC

Rita: All right! Another chance to impress Chomper with my cunning….holding onto stuff…..talent.

Spike: Now let's see if Chris will hold up his end of the deal…..

Spike and Rita got on their inflatable chairs, and Rita noticed that Spike's chair was much bigger.

"You can do it Rita!" cheered on Chomper and Petrie. Spike fit onto his chair perfectly, while Rita needed to balance herself out.

"Lindsay, you can help with the wave-making," Chris explained. The teen swimmer smiled and jumped into the wave pool. "Let the game begin!"

The wave pool's wave machine activated, and the water ride soon became a bumpy one. "Whoa!" Rita said, not expecting the chair to rock around this much.

As the game went on, Littlefoot and Ali walked away from the crowd to have a conversation. "I hope you make it far this time around Littlefoot," Ali said, "I'm sorry of that misunderstanding that happened last season."

CC

Littlefoot: I don't blame Ali for me getting voted off, I blame Cera.

Rhett watched the two "love-necks" chatting and sighed a bit depressed. "Man, I wish Ali would notice me," he said.

"Eh, knowing my brother, he's probably going to mess it up somehow," Shorty said, walking up beside him. "You'll probably get your chance again soon." "But what about you Shorty?" asked Rhett. "I don't care about crushes," he replied, "Only crushing my opponents."

Back at the wave pool, Rita fell into the water when her claws accidentally popped her chair with her claws. "Darn it," she grumbled. "The Goony Boys win the first challenge!" Chris called. Spike winked toward Chris, and Chris winked back.

"Don't feel bad Frida," Lindsay said. "It's Rita," the t-rex corrected.

Just then, Chomper saw a stinging buzzer fly by. He was a bit hungry, so he went to eat it but missed. The buzzer than flew toward Lindsay's ear and went inside of it.

"Darn," Chomper muttered. But just then the buzzer flew out of the other ear, and Chomper smiled and tried to eat it again.

"Next challenge, I'll need Cera from the Girly Girls and Myra from the Goony Boys. Get your butts moving!" Chris announced.

Cera and Myra gave out vengeful looks toward each other.

CC

Cera: I've stopped being so-winning obsessed, but I haven't forgiven Myra for costing me the game last time! She was the one who dared me to take a bite of one of my own kind!

CC

Myra: This is going to be satisfying. Beating Cera once again!

Chris led Cera and Myra up a large flight of stairs. "This….is…getting…ridiculous," they panted as they neared the top. The life-guard fast biter was letting the last regular water park attendees go down two very fast, almost 90 degree-angled body slides.

"The second challenge is very simple," Chris said, "Simply slide down these two body slides, and the first one to the bottom wins!'

Myra and Cera looked down. It was a very long drop.

"YOU CAN DO IT SIS!!" Tricia called form the bottom of the slide at the top of her lungs.

"You go first," Cera nervously offered Myra. "No you," Myra replied, also freaked out.

ELSEWHERE……..

Rita wanted to get some lunch, so she looked around for a stand that sold meat. Then in the corner of her eye, she saw Spike talking with Chef. "I wonder what they're doing," she said to herself, and went over to listen in on the conversation.

"Say thanks to Chris when you get the chance," the spiketail smiled, "Sine he agreed to go easy with me, even if my team loses, they won't have me to blame!"

Rita gasped, and quickly ran off, but Spike managed to catch a glimpse of her.

CC

Spike: Crap! She heard me, didn't she?

Rita decided to reveal this shocker to everyone else later. If Spike's team lost, she would tell them before the bonfire ceremony, if not, she would tell them after her team voted someone off.

Back at the top of the massive slide, Cera and Myra were still arguing. "Seriously, you go!" Cera said, not wanting to go down the dangerous-looking slide. The threehron and fast biter got into a little tussle, and then they began rolling around…..

And they rolled right onto the slide!

"AGGGHHHH!!" they screamed as they were sliding over 20 MPH down the ride.

"Who's gonna win?" asked Petrie, standing next to Tricia and Lindsay at the bottom of the slide.

"I don't know," Lindsay replied, but they soon got their answer. Cera, followed by Myra reached the bottom of the slide and were sent flying off…right into Tricia, Petrie, and Lindsay!

"Ugh….me hurt," Petrie said as he was knocked back.

"Looks like Cera wins a point for the Girly Girls!" Chris called. "All…right," Cera said dizzy and weak, right before going over to a trash can to puke, followed by Myra.

"Gross!" gagged Chomper.

CC

Ali: Seeing someone vomit is even more gross than watching a sharptooth eat!

"For the third and final challenge," Chris said, "I will need Shorty from the GB team and Ali from the GG team."

CC

Shorty: Yeah, I have nothing against Ali or anything, but I think it's ridiculous how much attention she pays to Littlefoot.

"The rest of you can watch or go play on the slides if you want," the host with the good hair continued.

Cera, Tricia, Myra, and Petrie went to a regular pool, they didn't want anymore motion.

Chomper, Rita, Ducky, and Lindsay went to play on the slides, as did Tyler. Littlefoot, Rhett, and Ruby went to watch the game.

"Hey….Chris?" Spike asked, pretending to feel sick. "Can someone take me back to the RV? I don't feel well…."

"Sure dude," Chris replied, knowing Spike was up to something, but not really caring what it was.

THE FINAL CHALLENGE…….

Shorty and Ali were led to a point under a giant bucket of water. "Every day, every 15 minutes, this water bucket gets completely filled with water and pours it down on anybody right below it. Your challenge is to stand on these small platforms we've prepared, and the bucket will be pouring water at a much faster rate, which could get you knocked off. Whoever stands on their platform the longest wins invincibility for their team!"

"Got it," Shorty and Ali nodded, and stepped onto their respective platforms. "You can do this Shorty!" Ruby encouraged.

CC

Ruby: Shorty and me got along last season, so I consider him a friend.

"Interns, you ready with the bucket?" Chris said into a walkie-talkie. "Yes," they said back. "Let the game begin!!!"

Ali and Shorty stood perfectly still for a few moments when suddenly they heard the noise of water falling from above.

WHAM!

The first bucket hit them head on with quite a force. Both of them were almost knocked off, but they managed to keep their balance/

CC

Shorty: That was intense!

"Ok Ali, keep steady," Ali whispered to herself. Shorty focused on staying still as the water kept on hitting them and hitting them.

Littlefoot didn't know who to root for: His brother, who was on his team, or his girlfriend, who was on the other team. He eventually made his choice.

"You can do it Ali!" Littlefoot cheered. Shorty looked shocked, as did Rhett and Ruby. "You have to be kidding me...you can't cheer for your own teammate?" Shorty asked.

Ali blushed at Littlefoot's cheering. And in the process…..she stopped focusing on her balancing, so when the next bucket of water fell, so did she, right off her platform.

"The Goony Boys win!" Chris called. "Girly Girls, when we get back to my mansion, you have to vote someone off!"

Ali looked embarrassed.

"Congrats Shorty," Littlefoot said to his brother as he came down from his platform. But Shorty still looked mad at him. "You got lucky today," he said, heading back towards the bus.

LATER THAT EVENING…..

The players said goodbye to Lindsay and Tyler, and got back on the bus. The ride back was pretty uneventful, except for Ali's team finding out why she lost the challenge, and they clearly looked annoyed by the reason.

CC

Cera: My vote is going to be Ali.

The bus arrived back outside Chris' mansion. Petrie, who was confident he wouldn't be voted out, flew over to Shorty. "Me challenge you to Mario Kart again," the flyer smirked. "You're on," Shorty responded.

"Are you feeling better Spike?" asked Ducky. "Yeah, I am," the spiketail replied. He was never sick in the first place, but no one knew. "So what happened at the waterpark."

Ducky went on to explain how The Goony Boys won while the Girly girls lost, and how Ali messed up. "Just what I wanted to hear," Spike smiled. And when he turned his head away from Ducky, that smile became a wicked one.

THE BONFIRE CEREMONY………

Ali, Ducky, Chomper, Rita, Petrie, Cera, and Tricia picked up their voting devices. "Cast your votes now," Chris said.

CC

Ali: I don't know who to vote for, I feel embarrassed about what happened. I guess I'll vote off Cera.

Ducky: Ali, oh yes, yes, yes.

Rita: My vote goes to Ali, but I'm more concerned about telling everyone about Spike.

Petrie: Me vote off Ali.

The votes were cast. "The results are in," Chris said. "Whoever doesn't get a Chris-shaped sweet bubble must go back to their time period, and they can't come back, _**Ever.**_ Chef brought out a tray of 6 Chris-shaped sweet bubbles. "Let's see…..Tricia, Petrie, Cera, Ducky, and Chomper, the 5 of you are safe."

Down to Ali and Rita, both looked nervous. "Tonight's final Chris-shaped sweet bubble goes to………………..Ali." Ali looked relieved, and Rita looked surprised.

CC

Rita: I know I messed up in my challenge, but Ali messed up worse!

"Rita, time to head back to your time period," Chris said. Rita was too surprised about her elimination to remember about telling the truth about Spike's little alliance. She walked towards the time machine.

"Hey Rita, take this!" Chomper called, tossing her the Chomper plush. "To remember me by." Chomper then gave Rita a kiss, and the blue sharptooth blushed.

"Thanks Chomper," Rita smiled, then got into the time machine. Then it hit her. "Wait! Before I go, I have to tell you guys…." WARP. Before she could say anything, Rita was warped back to the past.

"The rest of you can head back to your RVs. You're safe…….for now." Chris said, then walked away. The team looked surprised, they thought Ali would get the front foot (Get the boot), but they all figured the others must have voted off Rita.

If they only they knew the truth………

CC

Spike: That was a close one! My alliance almost got exposed! Lucky for me they voted off Rita. Actually, it wasn't luck…..I went over to the voting devices and switched the pictures of Ali and Rita around. So every vote they thought was for Ali, actually was a vote for Rita! Ha ha ha!

Ali and Chomper blew out the bonfire, and the team headed back to their RVs.

"So who was eliminated?" Shorty asked, playing Mario Kart on their Wii.

"Rita did," Chomper sighed.

"That sucks," Spike said, but he smiled, the one potential thorn in his side was gone. And it was all because of him…..

(There, Read and Review! Next episode will be by GVG.)


	6. Episode 6: Mansion of Misery

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Season 2, Episode 6: Mansion of Misery!

Even after Rita had been sent back Chomper was a still upset that his friend had been voted off. He was upset, and he was currently playing Mario Kart on the Wii…but he wasn't trying too hard.  
Littlefoot was sad to see his friend so broken hearted, he wanted to cheer him up, but the young longneck was worried about the next challenge as well.

CC

Littlefoot: I don't know what today's challenge is going to be, but I hope Ali and I can do our best!

Chomper: This just doesn't seem right…and I wonder just what she had to say, it sounded pretty important and it was about Spike too…hmmm…

Spike: Time for another good day! And by good I mean good for me!

Chris called everyone out of the RV's and laughed.

Ali sighed, as she knew that could only mean trouble for everybody.  
Cera stepped forward, but before she could give her outburst Ducky beat her to it. "Why are you laughing Chris…and it won't be a good thing for us will it?"

Chris stopped laughing and smiled.  
"For once Ducky, you're right, it won't be good for you." The host then cleared his throat and replied, "Now for today's challenge."

The rest of the contestants groaned as Petrie asked, "Can we have day off?"

Chris held his laughter for a moment, as he responded, "No you can't. Now for the challenge… you all will get a special treat, you have to search my mansion for several pictures from the first season, and once you find them, bring them back outside and put them in this box!" He then pointed to the box at his feet and smiled.

Cera scowled. "Is that all we have to do, then this should be easy!"

Ali tilted her head for a moment as she said aloud, "I don't think so, this might be harder than we think Cera."

Littlefoot agreed with Ali which made her smile. "Knowing Chris he's going to be doing things from behind the scenes that will put us in trouble or danger."

Spike stepped up and replied, "So what…are you all a bunch of scardy eggs now? Let's just get this over with already! I'm missing lunch!"

Ducky frowned a little, "Do not worry Spike, we'll find some food for you inside Chris's home I'm sure." She commented.

Spike just sighed and stepped into the front door of Chris' mansion.

CC

Spike: This is too easy! With my 'alliance' I know where all the pictures are, and as a bonus…I'm going to get to mess with both teams…this will be so much fun!

Ducky: I'm worried about Spike. I know he means well, but ever since he was able to talk, he's become a lot like Cera…don't tell her I said that!

As both teams stepped inside, Ali shuddered, as did the others as they felt the cold air.

"Geez! How cold does Chris have to keep his home?!" asked Shorty

Littlefoot stepped next to Ali and asked, "Are you okay?"

Ali nodded her head.

Almost immediately without anyone noticing Spike wondered off from the rest of his team intent on springing a few traps.

Ruby had also started to walk around the mansion on her own, simply to try and find any pictures she could. As it turns out she found one of Ali from the first season and she made sure to hold it tight so as not to lose it.

By this point the rest of the teams had split up as well, and were searching the mansion.

As Ducky and Petrie were searching, Spike who happened to be nearby pulled a lever and opened a trap door which Ducky happened to be stepping over and she screamed as she fell, with Petrie flying down right after her, both of them landing in a pit filled with sticky green goo.

"This not good." Commented Petrie as he held onto Ducky.

"Well…that's two down…and only ten more to go." Said Spike with a laugh

Cera was walking through a room filled with workout equipment and she was being cautious about where she stepped. But she wasn't cautious enough as Spike stepped off of a wire lying under his foot, which caught Cera in a net and hung her from the ceiling.

CC

Spike: Oh this is just too much fun! I can't wait to hear Cera scream out of anger.

Cera screamed at the top of her lungs as she struggled to get free. "CHRIS!!!!! I'm GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!!!"

Littlefoot was on the first floor when he heard Cera scream and being a friend he ran into the fitness room and could see Cera was in trouble, but as he tried to get her free He became trapped in a second net.

"This is just great…I hope Ali is doing better." Commented Littlefoot aloud.

And Cera retorted "Oh I'm sure she's just fine. NOW GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Spike merely chuckled as he walked away and using his prior knowledge of where the pictures were hidden went to collect them, but as he came upon the last room with the final picture, he realized the picture was missing and he didn't know who'd found it.

"Well time to eliminate my friends until I find out who has the picture I'm looking for." Commented Spike with a sinister laugh.

Ali and her team had just regrouped together and were wondering where the pictures could be. It was only at this moment that Chomper looked to Ali and Tricia as he asked, "Where are Cera, Petrie and Ducky? They should be here too."

Ali looked around and shuddered again.  
"I don't like this at all." She commented with a frown. "I wonder how Littlefoot and his team are doing?" she asked aloud.

At this same moment the remaining members of Littlefoot's team were meeting as well and were surprised when Ruby showed them the first picture she'd found, but they were also concerned that members of their group were missing.

"Wherever they are, they have to still be there, so let's go looking for them." Suggested Ruby

Shorty smiled at the comment Ruby made and said in response, "Look, I know my 'brother' and chances are he's just fine…I hope. But either way we have to find those other pictures."

It was then that Spike stepped out of a hidden corridor next to his team with his bag full of the other photos needed to win…but he wore a nervous look on his face.

Shorty being the first to notice looked up and said, "What's up Spike, where have you been?"

Taking the chance to dupe his fellow teammates as well, he spoke up and replied, "It's Littlefoot and Cera, they got into another fight and hurt themselves on the upper level, we have to hurry!"

Believing what he said the rest of his team began to rush up the stairs, Ruby accidently dropped her photo in front of Spike who picked it up discretely and placed it inside his bag. With another smile on his face Spike turned and walked outside to meet Chris and dropped his bag inside the chest.

Chris laughed and asked, "Time for the finale?"

Spike nodded and asked, "May I?"

Chris smiled insanely as he handed the controller over to Spike who smiled as he pushed the big red button.

In that moment the mansion began to shake, scaring everyone else still inside. But from the base of the house smoke could be seen coming from underneath the house and it began to lift off the ground as the rockets shot it out of the ground.

Both Spike and Chris began to laugh aloud as the mansion flew several feet into the air and then landed harshly on the ground.

For a few brief seconds Spike was indeed worried about everyone in the mansion, but smiled when he noticed the front doors open and everyone who had been inside came stumbling out.

"Guys! You're all okay! What happened?" asked Spike faking innocents.

Cera immediately ran up to Chris and tackled him to the ground. "YOU!!! I'll said I'd make you pay!" However before Cera could procced to pound Chris' face in, Spike pulled her off.

"Take it easy Cera, we all knew Chris would pull something like this before we stepped inside right?"

Cera scoffed and nodded her head silently.

Ali then spoke up.  
"But none of us collected any of the pictures…so who wins?"

"The Goonie Boys of course…it would seem while the rest of you were just goofing around in the rooms Spike here was doing just as I instructed you to do, and found all the pictures." Commented Chris with a smile.

"So what's our reward?" asked Shorty who'd become impatient with waiting.

"Oh there is no prize. The purpose of this challenge was for you all to reminisce and remember the good times you all had last season." Said Chris with a chuckle.

"So that means we have to vote another one of us off tonight right?" asked Ducky with a sad face.

"Yep" was Chris' only reply. "See your team later tonight."

CC

Ducky: This does not seem fair, no, no, no.

Ali: I'm beginning to suspect something might be up with Chris and Spike…well Chris anyway, I know Spike is too nice to try and cheat.

Cera: I don't know how, but Chris will pay for tying me up like that! I swear it!!!

Chomper: This is bad, if our team can't win a game pretty soon, we'll all be voted off!

Petrie: Me was scared in that cage during challenge…it dark. Me hope me not have to go through that again.

Tricia: I'm just glad Cera is okay, she's my sister and I care about her.

Later that night…

As the Girly girls gathered around the stage, everyone glanced at each other and were all nervous about who they were going to vote off.

"If you do not receive a Chris Sweetbubble then you're going home amigo!" called Chris from the stage. "Sweetbubbles go to Chomper, Ali, Cera, and Petrie. The final Sweetbubble of the night goes to………………Tricia!"

Ducky was shocked. But she gave a heavy sigh as she figured someone had to be voted off. "I'm sorry if I did anything bad, I am, I am." Said Ducky with a tear in her eye as she stepped into the time machine and was sent back to the past.

As the rest of Ali's team walked back to the RV with Cera still screaming and ranting over how badly the day went for them all.

Chris stepped backstage and smiled, as Spike came into view. "And it's done."

Spike grinned from ear to ear as he replied, "Compassion is for the weak…and I am not weak…not anymore!"

"Stay tuned for another Total Drama Valley!" commented Chris with a smile on his face.


	7. Episode 7: TDV Aftermath 1

(Episode 7 has arrived! And it's something a little different…)

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Season 2, Episode 7: TDV Aftermath #1

IN 65,000,000 BC………..

Inside a massive cave, and I mean really massive, several cameras were stationed there, as well as several gigantic seats for the dinosaur audience. At the back of the cave was a massive stage where two big dinosaurs were sitting.

"Hello, TV audience!" Redclaw said in the language of flattooth, which he had recently learned. A few feet away from the massive t-rex was Dil, who also seemed like the host of this event.

"I'm Dil, and this is Redclaw," the belly dragger introduced, "And welcome to the Total Drama Valley Aftermath!"

"On this little show we'll have interviews with the voted off players, as well as commentary from the non-returners of season 1," Redclaw revealed, pointing to 2 benches where Tera, Ichy, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt were sitting (As well as Mo who was in a nearby pool.)

"How ya doing Ichy?" Dil asked the sharpbeak in a teasing tone. "Fine," he grumbled in reply.

"Hi mom," a voice called from behind one of the cameras. Chris allowed Dil to have her son Greg have a role on the show, albeit only being on the camera crew. "Hi sweety," Dil called back.

"So before we bring out our first guests, do you have anything to say?" Redclaw asked the ones who didn't qualify for the second season.

"WHEN I SEE THAT GUIDO I'M GONNA SNAP HIS NECK!!!" Tera yelled angrily. "Glad to see you've gotten better since you were cheated off," Redclaw whispered with a chuckle.

Mutt and Nod were sharing a bag of tree stars, Hyp not wanting any. "Glad to still have some screentime," Nod commented happily.

"Don't talk about screen time," grumbled Hyp, "I was the first one voted off last season."

"Sucks to be you," Mutt said to Hyp rather stupidly, resulting in getting a slap in the face from Hyp.

At that moment, Redclaw's belly rumbled. "You hungry?" Dil asked Redclaw. "No, I just woke up this morning with a bad stomach ache," he explained, "I don't know what caused it."

"Anyways, let's bring out our first guests: one is a fast biter who hates enclosed spaces, owns a lucky tooth, and took 6th place last year, it's Rory!" Redclaw began.

"And our second guest is a spiketail who says her name too much, was Cera's biggest rival last time, and got voted out because of something called a poll at a place called GOF, it's Tippy!" Dil continued.

Indeed, Rory and Tippy walked onto stage and sat in the 2 guest seats. They waved "hi" to their fans, Rory's mainly being from the sharpteeth portion of the audience, with Tippy's being from the flatteeth portion of the audience.

"So how does it feel to be the first 2 players voted off?" Redclaw asked. "Does it crush you on the inside?"

"No…..no it doesn't," Rory replied. "It does suck though."

"What do you miss most from competing in the games?" Dil asked, reading off a cue-card, because she probably wouldn't have asked the most general interview questions in existence.

"Well, Tippy and Rory agree that it's not the food," Tippy responded. "Probably the satisfaction of victory," explained Rory.

"Does the crowd of losers have anything to say to these two?" Redclaw asked Ichy, Tera, and the 4 others.

"Yes, can I get back in the game?" Hyp asked. "No, Chris says you can't," Redclaw explained. "Well too bad," Hyp retorted, "I'll get into the contest somehow!" Redclaw then laughed. "I wouldn't risk that, since you're no longer a competitor, I'm not banned from eating you."

Hyp shut up. But at the same time, Redclaw felt that odd stomachache return. He did his best to ignore it.

Rory went on to describe how he enjoyed making all new friends, while Tippy noticed Tera was looking angrily at her. "What is your problem with me Tera?" the spiketail asked the flyer.

"You like Guido," Tera grumbled, "And any friend of Guido's is an enemy of mine!" "That's crazy!" Tippy yelled in response.

"I agree……" Nod whispered in agreement with Tippy. Tera shot Nod and Mutt a nasty look with daggers in her eyes. "Point taken," whispered Nod nervously.

Dil looked into the audience and noticed something. "Greg, no eating the audience members," she called. "Ok, gotcha," Greg called back to his mother, spitting out the swimmer he had started to eat.

"Some, is there anything else you two would like to talk about?" Redclaw asked the first two guests.

"Tippy can't think of something," Tippy said. "Then let's move on," Dil spoke up. "So who's gonna be here next?" asked Rory.

"Let's see…." Redclaw recalled. For some reason, Chris said that Rita was not allowed to be a guest star, so that left two more dinos who had been eliminated before this point.

"Our next guest once called Petrie's siblings buttheads, got his tongue stuck on the wall of the freezer room, and cheated to get another contestant voted off… "THANK YOU!" called Tera "Here's Guido!"

The glider glided onto stage and was waving to the audience when suddenly he heard Tera yell "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

"Agh!!" Guido screamed, as he quickly glided out of the way, with Tera in pursuit. Redclaw and Dil watched the ensuing madness. "We're going to take a quick little break and get this sorted out," Redclaw told the audience.

COMMERCIAL:

There was an ad for Chef's restaurant in the future, as well as a toothpaste brand Chris was sponsoring. Also, there was a commercial for the upcoming action-horror video game, "Human Crisis III."

BACK ON THE SHOW……..

Tera had been stopped by the camera crew and put into what's called a "straight jacket" to prevent her from doing something irrational.

"So Guido," Redclaw asked, beginning the green glider's interview. "Why do you think you were selected for Total Drama Valley in the first place?"

"Probably because they thought I was funny," Guido explained, "In additions to the interviews we were given, we had to show our stuff to show how tough or crazy we were. Basically, if you do something extreme, you'd get on the show for sure."

"Season 2 started off so well for you, and a lot of the dinos watching both here and in the future were expecting you to win, what do you think caused you to leave so early?" Dil read from the cards.

"My love for Tippy," Guido responded, triggering an "awwwwww" from the crowd. "I sorta just gave up this time. At least I don't have to stay in the game with Shorty, that jerk wad."

"Have you and Shorty gotten along better since you got voted off in season 1?" questioned Redclaw. "Maybe a little," Guido said, "But I still hope he loses again this time."

"Harsh words, I like those," Dil commented. Redclaw then turned to the audience. "We have a special video sent in from the parents of two of the players!" A big screen suddenly appeared, and on the playing video, Topsy and Tria were visible.

VIDEO……………..

"Cera, Tricia, we just want to say we're rooting for you again this season!" Tria said. "And we want to apologize for Cera's bad behavior from last season."

"Aw, forget that!" Topsy said. "Do whatever it takes to win!!" "We're seeing someone about Topsy's attitude," Tria whispered to whoever was watching the video.

THE SHOW………..

"That was odd," Guido said. Dil then looked at the losers from Season 1.

"So, we're contractly bounded to ask, who would you want to see win the game this time around?" the big female belly dragger asked.

"It doesn't matter, I'll be glad to see any of my mud brothers and sisters win," Mo said, doing some flips in the water.

"Personally, I hope for Littlefoot or Rhett," Nod said, "They seem nice." "Shorty," Tera said, albeit her voice was muffled by the fact she was in the straight jacket.

"YOU TRAITOR GUIDO! I STOOD UP FOR YOU, AND YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME AND DID THIS….."

"And they thought I was mean," Redclaw laughed, somewhat impressed by the flyer's fury. "Oh, and Petrie of course," she added.

"Cera," Hyp said. "Really?" Nod asked, confused. "Anyone that scheming deserves to win."

"I don't know who I want to win, and I personally don't really care that much," Ichy admitted. "I only joined the competition because I wanted to get away from Dil."

"And now I'm the famous one," Dil laughed to Ichy, and the sharpbeak just grumbled.

"Our last guest has a habit of repeating herself, smelt a sharptooth's morning breath up close and in-person, and took 9th place last season, please welcome……..Ducky!" Redclaw said.

"_I feel so childish talking like this,"_ the mighty t-rex thought to himself.

Ducky walked onto the stage and sat next to Guido. (Tippy and Rory had already went back to their homes.)

"So have you been doing since you got voted off?" Redclaw asked the little swimmer.

"I've been doing fine, I have I have," Ducky nodded, still a little upset by her elimination, but her mood had slowly been improving.

"Out of both seasons of TDV, what was your favorite challenge?" Dil asked. Ducky thought about that for a minute.

"Maybe the raft race, yup yup yup, the raft race," she figured. "Because I like things that have water involved."

"I figured as much," Dil commented. "So has your thoughts on sharpteeth changed since you first began the games?" Redclaw asked.

"They have Mr. Redclaw, they have, they have," Ducky nodded. "Rory, Rita, and Myra were all very nice. Gross maybe, but nice. Plus Myra helped out in beating Cera last time, with her dare in the Semi-Finals."

"You're right there," Redclaw said, putting a claw on his belly. The weird stomach ache was still there! What was wrong with him that day?!

"Something wrong Mr. Chomper's uncle?" Guido asked. "I have no idea what it is," Redclaw grunted in pain, "I've been feeling like this all day and I don't know what started it."

However, the answer was about to come to light. Redclaw felt something come up from the pit of his belly. "I think I'm going to hurl," he warned everyone in the crowd.

But what happened next shocked everyone. A bulge went up Redclaw's throat, but what came out of the carnivore's mouth wasn't the digested remains of food, but a flyer, colored blue with a long tail.

"LONGTAIL?!" Ducky, Guido, and the season 1 non-returners yelled shocked. Longtail didn't respond, he just flew straight towards Greg's camera.

"Are you watching this Chris?!" he yelled into the lens. "You turned me down for the first season because you thought I didn't so something crazy enough! Well, what about now: I spent an entire day in Redclaw's stomach, avoiding the stomach acids! Is that extreme enough?!"

One the day this episode was filming, Chris happened to be visiting 65,000,000 BC, so he witnessed Longtail's surprise live.

"Ok dude, if you want to be involved with the show so much, just sign here," he said, the TDV host holding out a contract. Longtail took the pen Chris was holding and signed the contract……without reading it.

"So I'm a contestant now?" Longtail asked hopefully. "Not quite…." Chris laughed in his evil way.

"So what did I just agree to?" Longtail asked. "You just agreed to be Redclaw's PA," Chris explained. "What's a PA?" the blue, long-tailed flyer asked. "It stands for personal assistant," Chris laughed, "Redclaw's now your boss."

"Darn it, how did I not see that coming?" Longtail grumbled to himself. Chris then turned to one of the cameras.

"Now that Longtail is involved with TDV, will he enjoy it? Anyways, next time, we'll be with the contestants again. What will happen? Who will win? Who will lose? Tune in next time for another chaotic episode of…..TOTAL………DRAMA……..VALLEY!"

(There's episode 7, Read and Review! The Great Valley Guardian will write the next episode. Oh yeah, and Longtail belongs to GVG, not me. I asked for his permission to include him in this episode.)


	8. Episode 8: A Tour With A Twist

GVG Presents:

Total Drama Valley Season 2, Episode 8: A Tour With A Twist

Cera stood and yawned. "It's already a good day when Chris can't be heard." She said with a gleeful tone in her voice.

Littlefoot stepped outside and took a deep breath of fresh air. "I wonder why we were allowed to sleep in?" he asked to himself.

"Because my little prehistoric friend…you get a surprise today!" shouted Chris from behind Littlefoot scaring the young longneck.

"Chris that wasn't nice!" Shouted Ali from where she stood in the girls trailer door. Littlefoot blushed as he heard Ali speak up for him.

"Awww…how cute. Not!" Was the voice of Shorty as he stepped outside in the morning light. "You two really need to stop all the cute lovey-dovey stuff…it's just annoying." He said with a scowl.

Spike stepped out of the trailer and roughly moved Shorty aside as he said, "I don't really care! Just get out of my way so I can eat."

Everyone was rather startled by Spike's attitude.

"Maybe it's because Ducky got voted off?" was the suggestion Ali thought of first.

"Or maybe being able to talk has just made Spike into a big jerk!" commented Shorty with a huff.

Chris nonetheless stepped aside and said as Spike continued to walk, "Okay, but you'll miss the big surprise I have for you guys!"

That caught Spike's attention as he turned his head to see just what Chris was talking about.

"For being so well behaved today, you guys get a present!" commented Chris with a smile.

And that made Cera uneasy as she said, "What kind of surprise?"

Chris laughed as he said, "The kind with no challenges today and a guest appearance from two dinos you should all know!"

Ali grinned as she thought about who Chris could possibly be talking about.

Littlefoot walked over and nudged Chomper and asked, "Who do you think it's going to be?"

The little sharptooth shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm not sure, but I hope it's someone from my family…I do miss them."

Littlefoot sighed. "I miss my grandparents too."

Chris then clapped his hands and replied, "Everyone, for your patience and friendship here's your reward!"

The time machine began to shake and rumble as not one, but two forms stepped out.

The first one to step out made Chomper smile with pride. "Uncle Red Claw!" cried Chomper as he ran forward and hugged his uncles foot.

The second figure stepped out, had a scowl on his face and was in a rather foul mood. "I hate my life…stupid Chris…stupid paper! I AM NO ONE'S SERVANT!!!"

Cera, Petrie, and even Spike couldn't hide their surprise as they blurted out a single name, "LONGTAIL?!"

The flyer simply sighed, and waved to his friends, "Hi guys…hope you're lives are better than mine right now!" he said with a still grumpy face.

"What's your problem?!" asked Cera with a confused look on her face.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Commented Longtail as he looked over at Red Claw.

Chris smiled and said, "Well my friendly participants you guys have the day off, so just enjoy yourselves and try not to kill each other." And with that he walked away.

CC

Chris: You really think we'd bring two guests here and not show them some TDV hospitality? Ha HA…this is gonna be EPIC!

Littlefoot stepped forward and asked, "So, Longtail if you're here in the future, what is so bad?"

"Perhaps if he doesn't want to talk, then he shouldn't talk." Commented Ruby as she stepped up next to Cera with a smile.

"Oh he's going to talk…cause I can make him!" stated Redclaw with a devious grin.

Longtail looked up in what could only be described as horror as he said, "no…y-you wouldn't!"

Red Claw laughed aloud and looked down directly at Longtail as he said, "Tell them what happened…"

Longtail's blue scales took on a violet tone as he became horribly enraged. "FINE!!!" he shouted startling everyone.

Chomper looked on just as confused as the rest of the TDV participants and asked, "Uncle Redclaw…just what is going on?"

"I'M RED CLAW'S SERVANT! THERE!!!" shouted Longtail as he flapped his wings to bring himself face to face to Redclaw.

"Well….not technically." Commented Chris from the city speakers. "Ya see Total Drama contestants, when I went back in time for the first episode of TDV Aftermath, Longtail was hiding in Red Claw's stomach trying to prove himself stupid enough for the challenges of this game….and I gave him that chance. Only now, he has to be Red Claw's assistant! This is such a fun game!"

Everyone looked either confused or grossed out by the knowledge of where Longtail had been.

Longtail roared into the sky and asked, "Alright, so we're here, now what?!"

Red Claw smiled as he said, "Well I was hoping Chomper and his friends could show us around the town…you all can do that right?" he said in Sharptooth simply because it was easier.

Chomper nodded his head and replied, "Of course uncle! Follow me!"

However Chomper only had a chance to take three steps before a massive bolt of sky-fire leapt from the ground and struck Longtail on his tail causing him to yell in surprise and he grabbed to Red Claw's' leg for safety.

This caused the others present to laugh at their friends misfortune.

Cera however stepped over and nudged Longtail. "I can't believe you have to follow Redclaw and do everything he says! That's just too funny!"

Longtail scowled and stepped forward as he asked, "So are we still going to tour this town or what?"

Chomper nodded. "Sure!"

Cera then said, "But knowing Chris he won't make this easy or fun for us…so we need to be careful."

Littlefoot nodded in agreement. "Cera is right everyone, be on your guard."

At that moment several large and fast moving boulders came rolling down the path at everyone. Redclaw however acted first and used his tail to smack several of the boulders away from the children gathered around him.

Shorty shouted, "Chris you'll pay for this!"

Red Claw smiled which confused the children. "He's just having some fun…and if you can lead me to where he controls this game, I can have some fun too!"

Chomper grinned and laughed almost maniacally as he looked up at his uncle. "Ohhh you're good Uncle Redclaw."

Longtail then flapped his wings and flew through the air for a moment. "Well Chomper don't make me take the lead here."

Chomper smiled as he ran ahead and said "Alright follow me!" As fate would have it, their trip through most of the city was uneventful except for Longtail playing chicken with several cars and a bus.

Red Claw at one point told Longtail to stop and in direct defiance Longtail flew ahead with his eyes closed and rammed straight into a fire hydrant leaving a rather large dent in the shape of his head.

This forced everyone else to burst into fits of laughter, even Redclaw couldn't help but smile.

Longtail could only give a goofy grin as he shook his head to clear the dizziness he felt and then stood up and asked, "What's that?" as he pointed to a tower in the distance.

Everyone but Red Claw and Longtail grinned as Cera said, "That is Chirs' control tower where he and the producers of the show broadcast…I say we pay them a visit." She then turned to face Redclaw and asked, "What do you think?"

Redclaw was speechless…this was going to be far too easy! "Like taking food from a child." He said aloud, forgetting that he was indeed surrounded by hatchlings.

"Hey!" Cried Cera with a harsh tone.

"Sorry kids." Muttered Red Claw with an embarrassed tone to his voice. Chomper laughed as he pointed a claw towards the tower in a dramatic pose and said, "Then lets get 'em!"

Just as the group was starting to walk towards the tower however several police cars and helicopters blocked their path.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! RED CLAW AND LONGTAIL, YOU TWO ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ILLIGAL TIME TRAVELING!" shouted one of the many cops.

Both the flyer and sharptooth looked stunned and horrified.

However Chris was sitting in a red leather chair in the tower and laughed. "And to think all I had to do was push this little red button and tell a really big lie!" He laughed again. "This is gonna be good."

As he watched the screen he could see both Red Claw and Longtail being lead away in chains Red Claw looking confused and Longtail looking as if he were going to try and attack the police officers.

"This won't end well." Commented Littlefoot as he watched Longtail struggling against the restraints.

Chomper was both sad and furious at the thought of his uncle being taken away like this. "This is a lie! Chris MUST be behind this! Who else would go through this much trouble?!"

Cera nodded her head and said, "If that's true…then we're busting into that tower and making Chris pay for this!

CC

Chris: (Still laughing) Oh….this is just too priceless! I don't believe in any of that karma stuff, so I say this is a good day!

Chomper: Chris is SO gonna pay for this one!

Cera: I don't know what Chris is planning, but I gotta admit…this was actually pretty smart, considering how dumb he actually is.

Chris grinned wildly as he stood up and placed his hands behind his back."Will our two guests get free from jail? Will the other contestants find any way to stop me? And how many more times am I going to get away with things like this? All those answers and more on the next Total Drama Valley!" he said as he sat back down in the leather chair and began laughing once more.

Retrieved from ".com/wiki/A_Tour_With_A_Twist"


	9. Episode 9: Spiral The DragRace

Brekclub85 Presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Season 2, Episode 9: Spiral The Drag-Race.

Chomper was still greatly upset as the players returned to their RVs. "Chris is gonna pay for that!" the purple rex vowed. "Too bad we can't vote Chris off," Petrie commented.

CC

Petrie: That would be great if me could eliminate Chris. (Snickers cheekily.)

"I take it you dudes and dudettes all enjoyed your day off?" Chris asked. "No we did not!" Myra yelled in response, "And you know why, too!"

"Oh do I?" Chris laughed, dropping a big bag in front of the players. "What's this?" Rhett asked. "Your mail, dudes," Chris replied.

Since the dinosaurs in the past had learned how to write, the mail system was established much earlier than in normal history.

"We got a letter Rhett," Ali spoke up, "From Old One?" Rhett asked. Ali nodded in response. It was a typical "Myself and your fellow herd members hope you do well," postcard, but it was still pretty nice.

"I hope you win this season Ali," Rhett smiled friendly.

CC

Ali: Yes, I'll admit Rhett is slightly sweet, but I have a crush on Littlefoot, don't get me wrong!

As the 11 remaining players were going to sleep, Cera and Ruby noticed Myra staring at a letter she received, wide-eyed. "Something wrong Myra?" Ruby asked.

"No, nothing at all," the dark red fast biter replied, though you could tell she was lying.

MEANWHILE………

"We did not do anything wrong! Let us out of here!!" Longtail demanded to the spiketail guards of the jail cell he and Redclaw had been placed in.

"Too bad," one of the guards replied. Redclaw was currently grossed out at the food that was served to them in prison: vegetables!

THE NEXT MORNING………

The remaining contestants' peaceful slumbers were about to be rudely interrupted. Just as everyone was lying cozily in their beds, the loud roar of an engine sprung to life.

"AGH!!" Ruby, Shorty, Chomper, Littlefoot, and Spike yelled as they fell out of their beds.

"Chris, what is the meaning of this?!" Cera shrieked as they ran out of their RVs.

"Today's challenge!" Chris laughed back loudly. Chris was currently sitting in what the modern-dinos called a "racecar", more specifically a drag-racing car!

"This won't be fun," Littlefoot gulped. "Today's challenge is this dudes," Chris explained, "After breakfast, each team will have to build their own drag race car! At 4 in the afternoon, you'll race them down the streets of the city, and the winning team gains invincibility while the losing team must vote off someone!"

The players gulped as they headed to the dining room of Chris' mansion.

"Is something wrong with Myra" Shorty asked Ruby.

CC

Ruby: I think I get along with Shorty just fine. He and Myra are the teammates I talk with the most, with Spike acting all weird now that he can talk again and that Littlefoot and Rhett seem more interested in focusing on Ali.

"She's been acting that way since she read that letter, since that letter's been read she's been acting that way," the fast runner explained. Chomper ate his morning breakfast of meat in peace, but he still wished he could do something to set his uncle and Longtail free!

"Don't worry Chomper, we'll save Redclaw and Longtail," Littlefoot assured his friend, "Chris won't get away with this." "Thanks buddy," Chomper smiled.

CC

Chris: Oh but I probably will. Heh heh!

Later, after the 11 contestants finished their breakfast, Chris was waiting for them with all the parts needed to make a race car.

"Just assemble your own vehicles for the race, that's all you have to do…for now," he explained.

"Anything else?" Spike whispered to Chris with a wink. "Oh yeah dude, I forgot," Chris snickered back, handing Spike a can of Nitro glycerin. "Use that, and you'll leave the other team in the dust," the host of TDV explained.

The Girly Girls were hustling as fast and as hard as they could to create the better car. "We're 1 player behind them, we can't let that affect us guys!" Ali announced, as she was the team captain.

"Believe me, we know," Cera replied.

CC

Cera: I really wonder if Ali will make it as far this season. I kinda wanna say I finished ahead of her at least.

Chomper and Tricia were taking car of the seats and the engine while Petrie was flying away from a runaway tire! "Help me!" the little flyer called while dodging the rolling circle.

Across on the other side of the mansion, The Goony Boys were working on their vehicle. Actually, at least most of the Goony Boys were. Littlefoot was walking around in circles.

"What are you doing?" Shorty called to his brother annoyed while attaching a tail pipe, "Help us out."

"I need to think of a way to get Longtail and Redclaw out of jail," Littlefoot explained. "It's the right thing to do, and I'm sure Ali would agree."

CC

Shorty: I can't believe Littlefoot! Not everything in this world is about Ali! And Rhett's just as bad when it comes to these things too…….

CC

Rhett: Get Chomper's uncle out of jail, huh? Littlefoot's right, that would impress Ali!

Spike slyly slipped the nitro he had been given into the engine. "Alliances are the best," the spiketail snickered somewhat sinisterly (Hey, alliteration.)

"Not really," Myra called, not knowing what Spike meant exactly, "I hated my alliance with Cera last season."

WITH THE GIRLY GIRLS………

"Hey wing boy!" Chef called to one of the teammates. It took Petrie about 10 seconds to realize that Chef was calling for him.

"Yes Chef Hatchet?" he shivered nervously. Chef suddenly picked up Petrie and took him aside.

"I haven't been getting a paycheck for awhile, and you're a wuss, see how our problems are connected?" Petrie shook his head "No?"

CC

Petrie: Chef is even scarier than Chris! Me didn't know what to expect.

"I'll help you make it to the Final Two if you split the prize with me," the former Navy officer offered, (If you could call that an offer.) "Won't that be unfair to me friends?" Petrie gulped.

"Trust me, it ain't the worst things that's going on around here," Chef smiled cryptically. The flyer had no idea what that meant. Petrie, after a few seconds of hesitation, realized he couldn't say no this offer.

"Ok, me in," he nodded. "Excellent," Chef chuckled.

WITH THE GOONY BOYS…………

"Only 10 minutes left before it's racing time!" Chris announced via the intercom system.

"Littlefoot, Rhett, do something all ready!" Spike grumbled to the longnecks. The two longnecks head spent the last couple of hours just walking in circles, thinking of ways to help Chomper, and in turn impress Ali.

"Um, uh sure," Rhett said, getting back to his senses.

CC

Spike: I'm not going to let my loser teammates stop me from winning!

"Shorty……Ruby?" Myra finally spoke up after spending most of the building process in silence. "What is it Myra?" Ruby asked, concerned for her friend.

"That letter I got last night was from my mom," she explained. "She's getting married later this cold time."

Even Shorty looked surprised. "I didn't know you didn't have a dad Myra," he said, his tough exterior briefly giving away. "I did," Myra replied, "But he left when shortly after I had just hatched, so I barely remember him."

CC

Shorty: I really feel bad for Myra now. And she's far from the most annoying player left in the game.

"Did your mom say who's going to be her new mate?" Ruby asked. "She said she'll tell in her next letter," Myra said. "Thanks for telling us," Ruby smiled, putting a claw on Myra's back. "If you're feeling odd about this, I'll help you through this."

"Ah heck, me too," Shorty figured.

CC

Myra, Shorty, and Ruby: (Footage edited together) Whoa, I'm now in an alliance!

Just then, Chris blew his air horn. "Everybody, the building of your cars is over with! Meet up with your vehicles outside the gate to the mansion."

"Here we go sis," Tricia breathed hopefully as their drag-racer was pushed across the street.

Ali noticed how Petrie looked extremely nervous. "What exactly did Chef say to you Petrie?" She asked, hoping he didn't get hurt. "Nothing, nothing at all," Petrie replied.

CC

Ali: Great now we have 4 players acting oddly today!

CC

Petrie: Chef told me the first thing about being tough is not answering every question you're asked! Me not so sure about that….

"You're cars both look good dudes," Chris told the teams. Chomper just stared angrily at Chris for what hap happened yesterday. "Every teammate will ride in the car, but only 1 can drive it per team!"

CC

Littlefoot: That was kinda obvious, Chris.

"I'll do it!" Cera volunteered for the Girly Girls. "Ok, sure Cera," Ali agreed. She hoped that when Cera stopped being mean, her talent didn't leave with that meanness.

"Let me drive!" Rhett said. "No, I should drive, I am the team captain after all1" Littlefoot commented.

"Oh great…" Shorty said, holding his neck down in annoyance.

ONE FAST MOTION ARGUMENT ENDING IN A TUSSLE LATER….

Littlefoot had won the right to be the driver, and it's just as he planned too… He walked over to his girlfriend. "Keep an eye on us during the race," he told Ali.

CC

Ali: This was when I felt Littlefoot was starting to act really odd. I hope he's no obsessed with me.

Littlefoot: After what I do today, Ali will be extremely impressed!

Spike just grinned a humongous grin while staring at the engine. "You're going down Girly Girls!" he called competitively.

"Don't count us out, Goony Boys!" retorted Tricia, "No offense Myra and Ruby." "None taken," Myra called back.

Littlefoot put his front legs on the steering wheel as Chris pointed out the direction the race would go in. "I have to time this just right," he whispered to himself.

"But _I_ thought of this idea!" Rhett complained. Shorty, Spike, Myra, and Ruby had no idea what exactly this plan was, and chances are they weren't going to like it.

Chris picked up the checkered flag. "On your marks…get so…go, dudes!!!" the obnoxious host laughed psychopathically. Cera and Litttlefoot slammed on their gas pedals, but the Goony Boys' drag racer took a massive lead.

CC

Chomper: What…..on Earth…….was that?!!!

The nitro glycerin sent the GB's car rocketing ahead. "THIS IS MAKKING ME DIZZY!!!!" Ruby yelled as they zoomed through the streets.

"We're gonna lose for sure!" panicked Tricia as they zipped out of the way of other cars on the street. But they wouldn't have guessed what was about to happen next….

The racecourse the players took in this challenge went right past the jail where Longtail and Redclaw ere being held. Littlefoot learned this detail when looking at a map of the race track, and figured this was when he could put his plan into action."

"Give me the wheel, let me do it!" demanded Rhett. "No!" Littlefoot called back. He then looked back at his teammates. "Everybody hold onto something!"

"Littlefoot, what the heck are you doing….?!" Shouted Shorty as Littlefoot suddenly veered a hard left, causing the car to crash through the walls of the jail!

"What on Earth?!" one of the spiektail guards asked. The airbag in the GB's car saved Littlefoot and Rhett from harm. Shorty braced for impact with his feet and saved himself. Spike was fat enough to double as an airbag for Ruby and Myra.

"You're free! Run back to the time machine!" Rhett called to the flyer and t-rex as they just triggered a jailbreak.

"Finally!" Redclaw smiled, the events finally turning into his favor. He and Longtail scrambled out of the jail cell.

CC

Longtail: I actually don't have anything to say, I just wanted to try this once before I left.

Redclaw: But Longtail's contract is still in effect! He still has to do everything I tell him!

Meanwhile, the GGs just watched this entire action transpire without focusing on the road, ended up crossing the finish line!"

"The Girly Girls…actually win!" Chris announced amazed. Chomper let out a smug little smirk towards Chris, now that his uncle and friend were free.

"Did you see that Ali?!" Littlefoot and Rhett asked hopefully as they ran over to the winning team.

"Guys, not right now," Ali said, embarrassed by all of this actually.

CC

Ali: They threw the challenge because of me, and I'm willing to bet they'll do it again! There's only one thing I can do now….

Shorty: Littlefoot and Rhett are so going down! But I'm not sure which one I'll eliminate first.

Spike: No one has a reason to vote me off! As long as I keep the drama among the longnecks, I'm completely safe!

THE BONFIRE CEREMONY……..

Chef came out with a plate of 5 Chris-shaped sweet bubbles. The GBs cast their votes on their voting devices. "The votes are in!" Chris called.

"Spike, my man, you're safe!" Spike was tossed one of the sweet bubbles, which he devoured quickly. "Myra and Ruby, as are you."

The fast biter and fast runner looked relieved. Now only Littlefoot, Shorty, and Rhett remained. "The next name I'll call is………….Shorty," continued Chris. The green longneck smiled, and then looked angrily at the remaining two.

"The Final Chris sweet bubble goes to…………"

"HOLD UP!" a voice called. It was Ali. "Ali? What are you doing here?" Rhett asked puzzled.

"I'm eliminating myself," the longneck announced. The Goony Boys and Chris gasped. "You were fighting today because of me, so if I'm out of the game, you won't fight anymore!"

"Ali, we weren't…." Littlefoot tried to explain, but Ali had already entered the time machine.

"Shorty, Myra, Spike, Ruby, see you around," she called.

Chris just laughed at what just happened. "Even when the Girly Girls win a challenge, they lose a team member!" he laughed. He turned to Littlefoot. "And you just dodged a bullet dude." Chris showed the team the voting results, and it said the final SB would've gone to Rhett.

Littlefoot and Rhett just sat their shocked as Ruby, Myra, Spike, and Shorty returned to their trailer, as did the Girly Girls.

"Who will go home next? Will the Girly Girls finally get a break?!" Chris called. "Find out next time on TOTAL……….DRAMA….VALLEY!!"

(Read and Review! Next episode will be by Great Valley Guardian.)


	10. Episode 10: Sending A Message

(Truth be told, this one is just one big plot twist! Enjoy!)

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Season 2, Episode 10: Sending A Message

Both teams were sleeping peacefully until a loud, screeching alarms sounded in both of the sleeping quarters the remaining contestants were staying in. Shorty literally kicked the door open in his anger at being woken up so rudely.

"Chris!!!" he cried, "This had better be important or I'm gonna make you wish you chose another job!!"

Spike grinned inwardly as he set up that little wake up call himself knowing Chris had nothing to do with it at all. He then chuckled aloud and replied, "Relax Shorty, I'm sure Chris had a perfectly good reason."

Cera groaned as she stepped outside. "It's still too early for this kind of thing." She commented with a sigh.

Littlefoot was far too depressed about Ali voting herself off to really care about anything.  
Chomper was upset at seeing Littlefoot so miserable, but knew that there wasn't anything the young sharptooth could do.

But before anyone could make another comment about the way they were awakened, Chris stepped into view and looked like he'd had a really rough night.

And the sight of Chris made both Cera and Shorty smile.  
However Chris had something to say and this news was grave.  
"Listen campers, we've got a serious problem."

Chris then pulled a videotape out of his pocket and placed it in a conveniently placed VCR player.

As the video began to play it was clear to everyone that something was wrong…a voice could be heard screaming as if in pain, followed by the acute sound of several hatchlings crying.  
Everyone was shocked to see as the footage went on, that their families were all being shackled and placed in chains. Worst yet was the sight of armed military guards watching everything happen.

Ruby then cried out, "What is happening back home?!"

Chris sighed as he spoke, "Well it seems that after that whole illegal time traveling bit I pulled along with you guys actually breaking into the jail…the government has decided to enslave everyone back in your time….to stop anything like that from happening again."

Cera had a look of raw, deadly rage on her face as she replied, "So they just take our families away like that?!!"

Chris however smiled again as he gave some more bad news, "But there is something you should all know…someone you know is being scheduled for execution later today." He then laughed as he said, "Bet you can't guess who!"

Littlefoot then chose to speak up as he retorted, "Oh we will find out Chris…and if you're behind this then you're the one we're all going to come after when we get back!"

Petrie then asked, "So we going home?"

Spike looked at Petrie with an obvious glare and said, "Yes Petrie, we're going back…as soon as someone starts up the time machine!" Then using his left front paw Spike pointed to one of the few remaining interns. "You. You start the time machine."

The intern was hesitant to touch the machine, but knew he had to. He reached out and turned the knob that started the time travel device, and sighed as he stepped back with no bodily harm done. But just as he turned to say something a giant lobster claw reached through the time machine and pulled the intern through with the door closing behind him.

"I never get tired of seeing that." Commented Spike with a sinister smile.

Chomper was a little freaked out by Spikes behavior but set his feelings aside as he stepped up to the machine first and said, "For our families, we're going to make this right!"

As Chomper stepped through Cera was next as she gave a war cry and charged through the portal. Spike followed Ceras' lead and ran through wanting to figure out what the problem was. Everyone else followed with Littlefoot bringing up the end of the line. Just before Littlefoot stepped through he gave Chris a death glare as he finally stepped through.

Chris gave a sigh of relief as the children were now gone. He then turned and watched the last few seconds of video that showed a lone figure fighting, the guards around him before being hit with a tranquilizer dart and falling to the ground asleep.

"HA!" Cried Chris "Can you believe most of that was just Photoshop, and some old war movie footage!"

As the two groups of children stepped out of the time machine one, after the other they were all shocked indeed to see that most of the valley seemed fine. There were dinosaurs milling about, some talking, some sleeping, and others eating rather peacefully.

Cera gave an ear splitting scream as she cursed Chris' name over and over again.

Littlefoot feeling a bit more productive rushed forward and asked the nearest dino what was going around the valley.

It just so happened that the dinosaur Littlefoot spoke to was a swimmer.  
"Well dear, only a few humans showed up about a day ago, and they did round up quite a few of your families, but they also said, that they are being given VIP treatment. Whatever that means."

The other contestants were standing behind Littlefoot listening to the swimmer speak and were still rather suspicious about what Chris had shown and spoke to them about.

The group continued walking through the valley seeing other dinosaurs seemingly at peace. It was then that Chomper picked up a scent with his sniffer. "It smells like my uncle Redclaw! He's that way!" he said pointing towards the Thundering Falls.

As the group arrived at the falls, they could see their families all gathered towards the edge of the pool at the base of the falls and they all seemed to be focused on something at the center of the falls.

Littlefoot called out to his grandparents and as they turned around they embraced each other along with the rest of the families present.

After a few moments of silence and nuzzling one another Petrie spoke up. "What going on, why you not in chains?"

Petrie's mother answered her son. "We were told by Chris that we were supposed to be here today to see you."

The gang was rather surprised but they all looked to one another as they all shouted "CHRIS!!!!"  
And as if on cue the host arrived via helicopter with a loudspeaker. "Hello TDV Contestants and family members."

Cera was literally red with rage as she shouted up, "CHRIS YOU FOOL!! When I get my paws on you why I'll-" Cera didn't finish her sentence however as Chris continued talking.

"Yeah…remember when I told you someone was going to be executed…yeah what I meant to say was EVERYONE will be executed…if you can't beat this challenge."

Chomper, Shorty, and Cera all shouted "BRING IT ON!!!"

"Oh and by the way, I want you all to know, that I had a special helper with this special challenge."

Spikes eyes widened in fear as he thought for a moment.  
_'Chris can't mean me…I didn't have any part in this challenge!"_

The figure Chris mentioned then jumped out of the cargo compartment of the helicopter and flapped his wings. He smiled as he lowered himself down enough for everyone to see his face, and the answer shocked almost everyone.

"Pterano?!?" cried Petrie in shock and horror.

He smiled sheepishly as he tried to explain.  
"Please everyone try to understand….I just got bored."

"Why does that NOT surprise me." Commented Topsy with a frown. "Pterano is always the one making trouble around here!" he said to the others present.

Littlefoot then asked, "Well what's the challenge?"

Chris laughed as he answered. "All you guys have to do…is catch and kill Pterano."  

Pterano's eyes widened as he turned to Chris and shouted "WHAT?!? THAT WASN"T PART OF OUR DEAL!"

Chris replied with simple analogy,  "I don't make deals…I only get ratings!"

The older flyer scowled at Chris right before a rock zoomed past his head. He looked down to see Chomper grabbing another rock and throwing it in his direction.

Pterano dodged the second rock and the asked, "Seriously?! You're really going to try and kill me!? After all I've done to be a better flyer??"

Chomper grinned coldly as he replied "Better you than our parents!"

Chris laughed as he said through the loud speaker, "Now that's what I call cold blooded!"

Pterano then got an idea and landed inside Chris' helicopter grabbing the host of the show and pulling him free of the pilots' chair and dragging him through the air down to the ground.  
As Pterano landed he grinned in triumph. "Here's the one you all really want. He put me up to it, I swear!"

Chris grinned weakly as he stared up at the adults of the remaining contestants and said, "Uhhh..heh…it's just a show you guys, I wasn't going to harm anyone I promise…b-besides it could mess with my future!"

"Too bad!" Shouted Cera

"Mess with our families and we mess with you!" Uttered Shorty.

"I told you if you had anything to do with this Chris you'd pay!" commented Littlefoot with that same death glare that he'd given Chris before coming home.

Chris was becoming nervous and he tried to back up but couldn't as he bumped into Topsys' nose horn.

Chris couldn't deny that he was in a bad spot, but he pulled a small hand held device from his pocket and smiled brightly.

"What is that?" asked Littlefoot's grandfather with concern, not sure what it would do.

"This is my ticket out of this mess. See by pushing this red button right here kind of like THIS-" As Chris' finger laid on the button a flash of white light surrounded those present at the watering hole.

Everyone blinked to try and clear his or her vision from the blinding white light, and for a moment no one knew where they were.

But as their eyesight cleared from the flash, both groups of remaining contestants were standing across from each other with their families in the TDV2 studio lot when Ruby finally asked,"Did anyone see anything happen?"

Cera, Petrie, Tricia and Chomper sighed as they looked to the sky and could see the bright circle setting.  
"I guess the day is over…but I don't remember doing any challenges. So how do we decide who leaves the game."

"You don't." commented Redclaw as he stepped forward.

"Oh then who does uncle?" asked Chomper politely.

"That would be me!" said Topsy with a stern authority in his voice.

Both Cera and Tricia looked at each other knowing what was coming next.  
"You two are coming home with us right now!" he said with a scowl.

Cera began to protest. "But daddy, we haven't won the contest yet! Wouldn't you like to see one of your daughters win this thing?!"

Topsy sighed aloud as he spoke. "Normally yes, but something about this game just isn't right…almost like someone is cheating and trying to hurt you young ones on purpose. And I for one won't stand for my daughters to be hurt by anyone!"

Cera continued to sulk as she stepped over towards her father, Tricia however giggled and jumped around indicating she wanted to play this game some more.

Topsy looked to Cera, and back to Tricia and replied, "Oh fine! Cera you stay, while I take your sister home. Come along Tricia."

Cera stepped forward as Tricia began to cry. Cera nuzzled her little sister and tried to calm her down. "Don't worry Tricia your big sister will win this game just like all threehorns are supposed to!"

That caught Tricia's attention as she looked up at her sister and giggled. Cera then put Tricia on the ground and she scampered over to Topsy and giggled as she nuzzled her fathers' leg.

Pterano then stepped up and looked around for a moment before asking, "How did we get here still seems like a very important question."

Chris then stepped out onto the lot and laughed. "Sorry Pterano but the time for this show is up! Try asking that again when you're in the future."

He then pressed a button on the remote control watch on his wrist and Pterano, Topsy, Tria, Tricia, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck along with all the other family members disappeared in a flash of light begin taken back to the Great Valley.

"Seriously Chris…what happened today?! Did we do a stupid challenge or not?!" asked Chomper with a snarl.

Chris laughed harder as he walked away and said, "Just get some sleep cause tomorrow is gonna be more fun than you can bite at!"

CC

Chomper: Oh…I know Chris did something to our memory today. And when I find out what…he's gonna get it!

Littlefoot: I don't know what happened in today's challenge, but I'm sure it wasn't as much fun with whatever Chris threw at us.

Cera: AAAAHHHH!!! I know Chris is behind this! AND I WILL MAKE HIM PAY FOR GETTING MY LITTLE SISTER KICKED OFF!!!

Ruby: Whatever happened today we may not remember like we want to remember.

Spike: Man Chris is smarter than even I give him credit for…I'll have to pay him a visit.

Rhett: I'm not sure what happened…actually…I'm kinda hungry. I wonder if there's any food around here.

Myra: (Snaps her jaws) I don't even care about winning now, I just want to get Chris back for getting Tricia kicked off. She was the cute one in that group!

Petrie: Me no see why Tricia have to go. She having fun, what wrong with that?

Shorty: Pfft. Like I care who gets kicked off…I'm still gonna win this game!

Chris was sitting in his executive chair with a two way time television. "Yeah…can you believe it worked so well! I mean all I had to do was go back in time, tell Cera's dad that we were going to be putting his dear little girls in danger and he completely flips out!" he then laughed as he continued. "And then I paid them all off…with what you ask, well that's easy…With their entire weight of their favorite food…and I'm talking the WHOLE valley, both plant eaters and meat eaters…and boy am I glad I'm not getting the bill on that one!"

Chris then yelped in pain, as he turned around he could see Cera, with her anger rather prominent on her face. She then said, "Chris….you are going to have a bruise on every part of your body when I'm done with you!" She then charged.  
Chris' screams could be heard throughout the TDV lot set…

CC

Spike: See you all next time on Total Drama Valley!


	11. Episode 11: Dino Flight

Brekclub85 presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Season 2, Episode 11: Dino Flight

That night after Tricia's elimination, all of the boys of both teams realized something while they were playing on the Wii in their RV. "This is the complete opposite of last season," Shorty said. "What do you mean Shorty?" Petrie asked.

"Last season, the girls outnumbered us 6 to 4 in the Final 10, but here we out number them 6 to 3 in the Final Nine!"

CC

Shorty: And since I have an alliance with Myra and Ruby and everybody hasn't quite warmed up to Cera yet, I'm going far! I wasn't the last Super Sharptooth team member standing last season... (Frowns, remembering) though I only took 4th place.

CC

Spike: No one suspects what I'm up to. With my alliance with Chris, I'll win for sure. Beware the quiet ones is right…. Heh heh….

Meanwhile, in the Girls' RV, only Cera, Myra, and Ruby remained. Cera, having recently learned about the internet, was looking up official TDV fansites.

"What are you doing Cera?" Myra asked, playing Metal Gear Solid 4 on the girls' PS3. "Finding out what every other dino thinks of me," Cera smiled, filled with boast.

"Oh geez," Myra chuckled.

"Let's see here…"Littlefoot fan thread….Chompewr fan thread…Ruby fan thread…Tippy fan thread…..Mutt fan thread?! Seriously?" she gasped, trying to find fans of hers.

Finally she came across "Cera fan thread." "Oh boy," the threehorn grinned, reading the posts only to see her fans' usernames were Topsy2, Tria4, and Tricia436737. "Of course…" she sighed to herself.

Petrie was rather nervous meanwhile. Drinking a can of Fizzy Master, he remembered how he was to beign toughness-training with Chef tomorrow.

"Me hope me can do this," the flier said uncertainly. Rhett meanwhile had challenged Chomper to Mario Kart.

"You won't beat me!" Rhett grinned cheekily. "Oh I can," Chomper retorted.

Chris however, was watching the RVs form one of the many cameras. "If only they knew what was coming tomorrow! They would lose it!" the sadist host laughed sadistically.

THE NEXT MORNING…..

The Final Nine were eating breakfast. Myra was still wondering about who her mom was going to be married to.

CC

Myra: It must've been someone she met while I was in season 1. I was gone for a while.

Chomper was messily devouring his breakfast of threehorn steaks, grossing out Cera. "Chomper…could you eat a little neater?" she asked, as politely as she possibly could be.

Just then, Chris walked in, followed by a longneck. "Players, before you here your next challenge, allow me to introduce an old TDI camper…..Trent!"

The longneck quickly looked over the remaining amount of contestants. "Phew…there's nine," he sighed in relief.

"Why's that important?" asked Shorty. "Uh…no reason…" the longneck replied. "Trent will be assisting the Girly Girls in the next challenge, because, let's face it: your team sucks!" Chris laughed.

It's true, it was now Chomper, Cera, and Petrie Vs. Littlefoot, Rhett, Shorty, Myra, Ruby, and Spike. "And you only have two more episodes till the merge," the human host went on, "After episode 12, the Final Seven will become one team, but you still won't be a s popular or as good looking as I am!"

Everyone groaned in annoyance.

CC

Shorty: Come on, I'm more handsome than he is.

"So what's today's challenge Chirs?" Littlefoot asked. "That's a good question," Chris responded. "Follow me."

Petrie was behind the rest of the players when Chef called to him from the kitchen. "Take charge son!" The threatening former navy officer called.

"Me will," Petrie assured nervously.

AT THE CITY MALL…..

"Your challenge is this: Go to these stores and using these things we few remaining humans and new-age dinosaurs call money, buy parts for your RVs."

"What kind of parts?" Ruby asked. "Parts used for combat, it's going to be an aerial battle baby!" Chris cheered. "What does that mean?" Littlefoot asked puzzled.

"Simple. Your RVs have a built in convert into a flying RV feature. Yeah, I'm that rich."

CC

Chris: I really am.

"Here's $200 dollars for each team," Chris said, secretly handing Spike an extra $500, "Now go and buy your offenses and defenses dinos!"

The teams split up, and Trent went with the Girly Girls. "Excuse me, pardon us," Petrie called to all of the dinosaurs wandering through the mall.

Elsewhere, the Goony Boys were planning their strategy. "We should go for the offense," Shorty said, taking charge of the team, "They only have 3 players left, they'll be too busy defending themselves to fight back."

"Hey, I'm the team captain, Shorty," Littlefoot reminded his brother. Shorty stared at Littlefoot. "Because we all know how well you and Rhett handled the Ali thing, don't we?" he retorted.

CC

Ruby: I have to agree with Shorty there, even if that was a little harsh.

Littlefoot: Mistakes were made, and I wish my teammates could forgive them….

Just then, Ruby noticed someone. "Hey guys….isn't that Thud?" she asked, seeing Redclaw's right-claw biter amongst the shoppers. "It is him," Littlefoot said, getting a good look, I wonder what he's doing here…"

MEANWHILE……

The Girl Girls and Trent had made their way to a shop called "Trinkets." "What could use as weapons?" Chomper asked.

"Rocks or something like that," Trent suggested. "No, something tougher and more damage inducing!" Cera laughed.

"Like this?" Chomper asked, seeing piles of old, probably-damaged computers. "These things seem heavy."

"Me think these could work," suggested Petrie. The flier was pointing to several boxes that were cheaply-priced entitled "Goop Balloons."

"Those won't cause enough damage," Cera replied, shrugging it off. Petrie didn't like having his idea completely pushed aside, so he remembered something.

CC

Petrie: Chef told me to be tougher, so me going with that!

"ME THINK WE SHOULD TRY THIS!" Petrie yelled. Chomper, Cera, and Trent were surprised.

"Ok…we'll get some of those things," Cera said. "Nine boxes," Trent advised. The teammates all looked confused by that.

ELSEWHERE………

"Anyone seen Spike?" Littlefoot asked, noticing the apiketail had wondered off. "Here I am," Spike called.

The spiketail threw away a wrapper labeled "Green Pizza." "You spent some of our money on food?" Rhett asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry, it was hardly any," Spike lied, the group unaware they had more cash than the Girly Girls.

"Alliance meeting," Shorty whispered to Myra and Ruby.

CC

Myra: What is it with Spike? Last season I regretted voting him off, but this time around I can't wait to vote him off.

Ruby: Spike's really changed. He's almost as bad as Cera was last season.

Shorty: If we lose before the merge, Spike's going down.

"Let's got parts for ourselves without Spike," Shorty suggested, and the fast biter and fast runner agreed.

The three Goony Boy team members made their way to a sporting goods shop they had passed earlier, where a bladeback was running the register at the time.

But then Ruby noticed Thud again. "I'm gonna go see what he's doing here in the future, what he's doing here in the future I'm gonna go see," Ruby announced, taking off.

BACK AT CHRIS'S MANSION………

The host of Total Drama Valley wa standing in front of the RVs. Chris was holding a remote with a red button on it. "Let there be flight!" he laughed, pressing the button. Slowly but surely, the RVs' wheels turned into engines and big engines appeared on the back ends.

"This is freakin' awesome….though not as much as my hair. Oh yeah, viewing audience, buy the TDV season 1 DVD and plush dolls of the players so I can get even more money!"

AT THE MALL…….

The Girly Girls had almost finished their shopping. Trent recommended they get nine of every type of projectile they get.

CC

Cera: This Trent guy tops that Izzy girl in the crazy department.

Just then, Trent looked nervous. "What's wrong Trent?" asked Petrie.

"It's Gwen, I hope I don't make myself look like a fool…" the longneck gulped. "Too late…." Whispered Cera.

Gwen was walking with Bridgette and Izzy through the mall. 3 of the final humans on Earth had just finished getting a bite at the food court.

"She still dates you even though you're a longneck now? That's cool," complemented Chomper. "Hey, at least I'm not as creepy as Owen and Izzy," Trent commented.

Izzy and Owen continued to go out even though Owen was a belly dragger. Oddly enough, Izzy managed to beat Owen in several wrestling matches, and Izzy had a bad habit (though Owen said it seemed like she was doing it on purpose) of falling asleep in Owen's jaws, which she claimed to be doing "for the heck of it."

"Hey Gwen!" Trent called, the longneck leaving the GG team behind. "Oh, afternoon Trent," Gwen waved back as Bridgette and Izzy were viewing a magazine kiosk.

WITH THE GOONY BOYS…..

Rhett, Littlefoot, and Spike had found Shorty and Myra at the sporting shop, where they stocked up on basket balls, baseballs, tennis balls, and footballs for ammo. (Mainly because they could afford a lot of them thanks to Spike.)

"They're going down!" Spike laughed. Ruby then came running up and went to her alliance members.

"So what was Thud doing?" Myra asked. "He was at a place buying shiny stones," Ruby recalled, "I don't know what for though."

Chris's voice came over the mall's PA system, "Players, return to the TDV set!" he announced.

30 MINUTES LATER…..

Chris had the now air-potential RVs had cannons added to their windows. "Younger viewers love combat," he chuckled to himself. The Final Nine soon returned. "What happened to Trent?" the host asked.

"Eh, he left to be with his girlfriend," Cera replied.

CC

Chomper: That reminds me…I miss Rita. (Kisses camera lens, hoping she's watching.)

"Now for the second part of your challenge. Each team has one player control the flying RVs while the remaining teammates fire away at the other RV. The first RV to hit the ground loses, and that team will have to vote off a member. Now…take your positions!"

"I'll control our RV, you guys fire the stuff," Chomper volunteered. Petrie, who was now developing a liking for being assertive, responded with "No, me know how to fly, you two fire our stuff!"

CC

Cera: I've never seen Petrie so tough before…It's kinda freaky…

"Ok Petrie," Chomper smiled. Cera decided to go along.

With the Goony Boys, Ruby volunteered to be their pilot, not being a four-footer. "Let's do this everyone!" Littlefoot cheered, trying to take charge of his team again.

As everyone got on their respective RVs (the GBs getting the boys' RV while the GGs got the girls'), Chef appeared behind Petrie. "You did well today kid," he complimented the flier.

"Thank you Chef," replied Petrie.

"DID I SAY STOP?!" Chef yelled. "Me sorry," Petrie apologized, quickly flying into the RV.

Chris hit another button. "In 3….2…1…dogfight!" he cheered, pressing another button activating the engines. Ruby and Petrie would mainly just be steering their RVs, the acceleration took care of itself.

CC

Rhett: Flying was extremely cool! I hated how I missed the mid-air challenge last season.

"Steady…steady there…" Ruby muttered to herself as she took the control and swerved toward the Girly Girls' RV. "Let' shoot em down!" Spike laughed maniacally. He and Shorty were loading the tennis balls first.

Rhett, Myra, and Littlefoot were firing the cannons. Rhett got a direct hit, but it hardly left a dent.

"We need the try something bigger!" Spike called, rolling a bowling ball into position.

In the Girly Girls' RV, Chomper was loading their projectiles as fast as he could while Cera pressed the button to launch them.

Several old computers were fired. However, most of them went straight down to the ground, Chris having to jump to get out of the way. "Watch it dudes!" he yelled into his megaphone.

One of the computers did hit the Goony Boys' trailer head on, knocking one of the cannons out of position. Myra accidently launched a tennis ball right into Spike's leg because of this. "Ow!" he yelled.

"What went wrong?!" called Ruby. "We got a spiketail down!" Shorty called back.

Shorty then loaded one of the bowling balls into position, and Rhett pressed the fire button. It was a perfect launch. It flew through the air at the perfect angle so Petrie wouldn't be able to veer out of the way in time.

The GG's RV was in bad shape now. Petrie was desperate, then he got an idea. "Take the goop!" he yelled to Chomper and Cera. "What good will that do us?" Cera retorted. "Aim for their engines!"

CC

Cera: And now Petrie's good at plans too?! What happened to his world?!"

Chomper and Cera obeyed, and shot the goop right into the GB's RV's engine. It slowed down because of all the sticky stuff, and was beginning to malfunction.

"Oh crap," Ruby muttered as she was unable to fully ascend.

Petrie was confident at their victory and slowly landed their RV, shortly afterwards the GB's one crashed. Nobody was injured, and the RVs weren't in real bad shape but almost everyone was knocked off their feet.

Chris examined the RVs. "Short, but action packed," he commented on the fight. "Anyways, our victors of invincibility are the Goony Boys!"

"WHAT?!" Petrie, Cera, and Chomper yelled. "But we shot their rv down!" Cera complained.

"I said whoever _touches _the ground first," Chris laughed sinisterly, "I did not specify you had to knock the other RV down…"

CC

Petrie: Me can't believe this!

Chomper: We've done terrible this season!

Cera: If chris turns up dead in the future, make sure no one sees this confession…

"As for out winners the Goony Boys, you receive two prizes," announced: "One: A buffet dinner!" All of the GBs, especially Spike cheered, "And two: Lifetime memberships to the local dino sumo wrestling federation!" Everyone found that prize odd.

"Girly Girls, follow me to the Bonfire Ceremony later tonight…"

The final three members of the GGs groaned.

THE BONFIRE CEREMONY…….

"Pick up your voting devices and decide who will be sent back in time, and can't come back ever!" Chris announced.

Petrie, Chomper, and Cera did so. Chris soon got the results.

"Let's see….Chris sweet bubbles go to…wait a sec, you each have one vote against you all, it's a tie!"

"So none of us are leaving?" Chomper asked hopefully. Chris' smile gave the sharptooth a non-verbal answer. "It means we need extra votes!" Chris chuckled, calling out the Goony Boys.

Shorty whispered to Myra and Ruby "We need to eliminate the biggest threat on that team."

"You mean…" Ruby realized. Shorty nodded yes. The Goony Boys pressed the button of the dino they wanted voted off.

"Now with the extra votes…Chris sweet bubbles go to……..Petrie………and……."

Cera and Chomper held their breaths. "…….Cera!" Chris finished. "YES!!!" the threehorn cheered, still in the game.

Chomper was surprised, he had been voted off? "Well, you can't win em' all," he smiled to himself, waving goodbye to his friends.

"We'll miss you Chomper," Littlefoot called. "See you around," Ruby smiled, giving Chomper a hug.

Chris then spoke up again. "As a bonus prize for being last season's winner, you now get your own show back in 65,000,000 BC!" Chirs smiled. Chomper was now even more excited. "What's the show?" the purple rex asked eagerly. Chris handed him a piece of paper.

"How To Cook Leafeaters? Cool!" he smiled, entering the time machine.

"Bye Chomper!" everyone called as he was warped back to the past. Chris turned to the remaining competitors.

"Halfway through the season, 11 more episodes to go," he grinned. "8 have now been eliminated, and only 8 remain. Who will go home next? Find out on the next thrilling episode of TOTAL……DRAMA……VALLEY!"

(Read and Review!)


	12. Episode 12: The Iron Dino Challenge

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY: Season 2 Episode 12: The Iron Dino Challenge.

Cera was sitting in the movie trailer with only Petrie for company, however the small flyer was at this moment asleep along with the rest of the contestants. The reason for Cera to be awake at this late time at night was her thoughts drifting back to her sister and how their father had come and taken her away because of a lie Chris had told. Granted she'd gotten her revenge, but it was the moments after, that still haunted her memory.

_"Well Cera... you got me pretty good." commented Chris now sporting several large bruises, cuts and missing a tooth. "But I promise you this little threehorn... you are gonna pay for messin' with this face... YOU WILL PAY!" he'd screamed right before she'd turned and ran rejoining Petrie at the trailer._

It had been two days since then and as she began to finally drift off to sleep, she could feel this sinking feeling in her belly that said Chris' revenge was going to be soon...very soon.

**The next Day...**

This morning started off kinda different, and the young longneck couldn't understand why, but he certainly wasn't going to question why they got to sleep in today among any reasons. It was then that Littlefoot noticed the rest of his teammates rising from their slumber as well.

"Hey guys... does this morning seem, I don't know kinda different?" asked Littlefoot with the sound of confusion laced in his voice.

"I personally don't really care." Commented Shorty "If Chris is dumb enough to let us sleep in... then I say we make the most of it, and try to find our own food before Chris ruins-"

Unfortunately as if on cue Chris' voice rang over the intercom system. "Dear contestants... I hope you enjoyed my little gift to you... cause today is gonna be fun for me!"

Cera and Petrie stepped out of their trailer and almost immediately Cera looked up to the sky and shuddered. "I guess this is the day huh?" she asked to no one in particular.

Ruby stepped over to Cera with a look of concern on her face. "Are you alright Cera, you don't look well, but only you would know if you're not well."

Cera groaned aloud as she answered.  
"I'm... fine Ruby. Just annoyed that I can hear Chris' voice still so early in the morning." she quickly lied.

Ruby nodded her head in understanding and turned her head to speak with Petrie.

"I would like to also give you contestants a warning for todays challenge. It WILL be an elimination challenge AND after this one... the teams will be officially disbanded." Came Chris' voice once more over the speaker system.

Cera at that moment audibly gulped and for a moment her scales paled a shade lighter.

CC:

Cera: This... isn't... good. I know Chris is planning something now. And I know he's going to find a way to get me back today...I just hope... I can keep my breakfast down afterwards.

Ruby: I'm worried for Cera. She seems scared, but she's never scared... at least she usually isn't. In any way, I wonder if this has to do with Tricia being voted off...

Petrie: Me think Cera scardy-egg... me no hope she hear this.

The remaining contestants walked over to the meet Chris and Chef by the Confession Cam. Chris then cleared his throat and began to speak once more. "Today is the IRON DINO CHALLENGE!" he then laughed as he continued to explain. "Each team will be given a high tech, state of the art battle suit. Fully equipped with enough weapons to level this entire city! And to boot... I'll be choosing who pilots these suits. Last one standing with some or all of their armor on wins!"

Everyone in the group shuddered at the thought.

Spike chose that moment to wander over to a nearby plant and looked as if he were eating when in reality he was picking up a letter written by Chris and left there for Spike to specifically find.

As Spike began to read the note he smiled gleefully.

_Dear Spike,_

This challenge will be so easy an egg could do it. Seriously we actually tested these suits with real eggs from 65,000,000,000 B.C. Those eggs really are tough, but that's not the point... You will be piloting for your team, and yours has a secret weapon. Just trust me, you'll know what it is when you need it... and TRUST me, you'll need it.

Spike smiled brightly as he turned around and walked back to his friends.

Chris had mysteriously disappeared from the lot, so Chef had announce who was piloting for each team. "For the Goonie Boys, Spike will be the pilot... and for the Girly Girls... Cera!"

A loud thud was heard and as everyone looked over, they could see Cera had fainted.

"Well, at least she'll be easier to get into that suit now." commented Rhett with a laugh.

Littlefoot then asked, "Well should we help her into the suit or what?"

Chef nodded as he replied, "Yep. Now get to it!"

**Several minutes later...**

A steady constant beeping noise woke Cera from her slumber and for a moment she thought she'd gone blind... and then it clicked that she was still doing todays challenge. ""So...this must be the inside of the suit." she guessed aloud to herself. Her eyes scanned around the helmet that covered her face and she could see several things like the controls to make it fly, land, and fire the weapons Chris mentioned. "Well this is pretty easy!" Cera commented with a wry grin.

As Cera was waking up however Spike had gotten a hang of using the controls rather fluently and was still doing test flights around the TDV parking lot having shot several passing cars and three different interns with the weapons systems built into the suit. He laughed gleefully as he landed next to Cera with a bigger grin despite it being hidden by his helmet.

"So Cera, ya ready to go down?" he asked rather bluntly.

Cera turned to face Spike with a grin of her own.  
"Bring it on!" she countered as she activated to booster functions on the Iron-Dino suit and took to the sky. She managed after a shaky moment to get the hang of flight.

CC

Cera: If that's how flying feels for Petrie... then I gotta remember to take this suit back home with me!

Spike followed Cera into the sky and immediately began firing at his friend.

Cera used the suit to dodge out of the way and turned her weapons on Spike firing wildly, but thanks to the guidance system inside the suits they all tracked Spikes movements.

Spike knew that Cera was going to play rough with those weapons she had, and he had to try his best to dodge and avoid being shout out of the sky.

Cera continued to fire all the weapons she could towards Spike, but no matter how hard she tried, most of her shots missed, either destroying buildings and cars, or hitting interns. "Darn it Spike!" she cried, "Hold still and let me shoot you!"

Spike laughed aloud and dodged another volley of shots from Cera as he responded to her. "Not a chance... you wanna win... then just try to keep hitting me. After all, your aim has been so great."

Cera screamed in rage and flew straight at Spike while still firing her weapons. "I will win this challenge! And no one will stop me!" she shouted as her suit collided with Spikes taking them both down out of the air and tumbling along the ground tearing up the streets and roads as they went.

Spike laughed aloud and even as he spoke through the suits speakers, the sound in his voice was that of someone who had just won the game and was going to gloat about it. "Sorry Cera..." he said "But you just forfeit the match... this is endgame!"

Cera blinked inside her suit, but grinned as she fired her weapons again and again at Spike.

But Spike was ready and pushed the red button simply labeled "SECRET DOOM BRINGER!"

It was rather fortunate that the rest of the contestants were above the city in the helicopter Chris had picked them up in to watch the fight from the air, for after Spike pushed the button the entire city was enveloped in a bright red and white light that wiped out the city and lingered in the air for several minutes.

After rubbing their eyes clear of the spots and flashes, everyone aboard the helicopter were immediately concerned for Cera and Spikes safety.

"Me hope they okay." Commented Petrie with a frown.

"I'm sure they are fine Petrie." Commented Littlefoot trying to keep his face positive.

Chris however laughed and said, "Well, only one way to find out." The host of the show then lowered the whirly-bird down onto the ground and smiled at the sight of two familiar shillouettes.

One of the shillouettes however could clearly be seen with only a few patches of armor on it's body. The other shillouette had no armor on it what so ever, and was lying on it's side as if asleep.

The group ran over to check on their friends only to see Spike standing rather triumphantly over Cera with a grin that could replace the sun. He then laughed as he spoke. "Don't worry, she's fine. But that blast was pretty big huh?"

"Big was an understatement!" cried Shorty with a disgusted grimace.

Littlefoot stepped forward and gently nudged Cera's prone form, trying to wake her.

After a few more prods Cera slowly blinked her eyes open. She carefully sat up on her haunches and looked around as if waking up from a bad dream. Her eyes then widened as she remembered the challenge, she stood up completely and glared at Spike, still thinking they had to fight.

It was only with the timely intervention of Chris' voice that drew everyones attention back to the host of the show. "Wow... this city is wasted!" he then laughed before continuing. "Well, since Cera has no armor left, and Spike does... barely, Spike is the winner!"

Cera looked down at the ground for a moment before raising her head with a triumphant smile on her face. "Are you sure Spike is the winner Chris?" She asked challengingly

Chris looked skeptical and asked, "Uhh... yeah pretty sure. Spike still has some of his armor left from that blast... so he wins."

However Ruby was the next one to speak, and her words burst whatever ego bubble Chris had built for this challenge. "Uhh Chris, I think you are wrong, but... you are also right. Spike is wearing armor... but it's Cera's armor!"

The others all blinked for a moment while Cera continued to smile.

Spike was the most confused from Ruby's statement, and turned to look at the armor he was wearing and almost screamed in anger as he realized Ruby was right.

Chris stepped next to Spike with a magnifying glass and looked at the armor closely and nodded his head, "Yep, that's Cera's armor alright... wow... I did NOT see this coming." he said in response.

"So who wins Chris?" asked Rhett.

"well... uhh, this ones a tough call." said Chris with real confusion in his voice. However the host of the show just shrugged his shoulders and said aloud, "Goonie Boys, you lose. You'll be voting someone off tonight. Have fun!" with that said Chris turned around, and walked off laughing.

CC

Littlefoot: I don't know who I'm going to vote off... this doesn't seem fair.

Ruby: Hmm... I want to know who to vote off... but I don't know WHO to vote off...

Shorty: Well this one's easy, Spike... he lost the challenge... so he's out!

Rhett: Spike fought well, and whatever he used against Cera was pretty cool... but he still lost, and losers can't be trusted sorry Spike.

Myra: Well... I certainly didn't see this coming, but... well... I vote for Spike... he's been unusually mean since he gained the ability to talk.

Cera: HA! That move of mine was pretty smart, placing the last bits of my armor on Spike, I should be given a medal for that one!

Later that night...

"Welcome everyone." commented Chris with a smile. "Now we will see who exactly gets the boot around here..."

The remaining contestants all looked at each other, nervous of who was going to be leaving the show.

"When I call your name step forward and know that you are safe... for now."

"Littlefoot, Shorty, Spike, and Ruby. There are only two names left...and that contestant is..."

Rhett was literally sweating bullets and looked on the verge of passing out.

Myra on the other hand was sitting perfectly still as if the next name called wouldn't affect her in any way.

Chris laughed as he cleared his throat. "... Myra!"

Rhett at that moment froze. He was stiff as a board, he even stopped breathing for a scant few minutes, until Littlefoot poked him with his paw.

"You okay Rhett?" asked Littlefoot with a hint of concern in his voice.

Rhett turned to face Chris and charged at him. "YOU! I'll KILL YOU!"

Chris stepped back and pushed a button on a remote controller in his hand, and immediately Rhett was enveloped in a bright flash of light. "Sorry dude... but those the rules!" He then turned to the others and replied, "Well contestants get some sleep... tomorrow promises to be a good day for all!"

CC:

Shorty: This was a bogus challenge! Rhett wasn't even IN that challenge...hmmm... this is getting suspicious.

Spike: Having an alliance has it's advantages... I must admit.

Cera: I'm surprised they didn't vote Spike off... something is definitely up now... I'll have to keep an eye out for him.

Chris: You honestly thought I was going to let those goofballs sabotage my one chance to form an alliance in this game... think again! So, who will win, and who will lose... only way to find out is to tune in next time!


	13. Ep 13: They Came, They Saw, They Lost

Brekclub85 Presents:

TOTAL DRAMA VALLEY Season 2, Episode 13: They Came, They Saw, They Lost.

The next day had gone by with no challenge. Although usually that would be the means for relaxation, most of the players were hot on their guard.

CC

Cera: Chris still be up to something. He's not the type to let go of grudges unless he comes out on top.

During lunch, Chris came up to the players to make something he announced earlier official. "Alright Final Seven," he told Cera, Littlefoot, Myra, Petrie, Ruby, Shorty, and Spike, "You have survived to the merge. Feel free to mingle until I come up with the next way to torment you. Heh heh…."

CC

Spike: Ah, my first merger. The question is, who should my next target be? When you're on a team, you want to kick out the weak links like Guido and Rhett, but now that teams are no more, you're top priorities are getting rid of the toughest players. I'd like payback on Cera on humiliating me, but it'd be nice to have Shorty out of the way as well…

Shorty meanwhile had called for an alliance meeting with Myra and Ruby. "We may not be on the same team," the longneck explained, "But we should still vote together. Something has to be up with Spike."

"True," Myra nodded, "But I still want to see Cera suffer." "You have a point Shorty, but I'm not so sure. Spike's still my friend…"

"Can you be so sure?" Shorty asked cryptically. It was then Chris had another announcement.

"Come to my movie room later tonight players," he grinned sneakily, "You all got a little reward tonight."

"Me wonder what it could be," Petrie commented. Littlefoot looked puzzled.

LATER THAT NIGHT…..

"Oh gross," Ruby said horrified. "Nice!" Shorty laughed creepily. "Tame…." Myra yawned. Petrie looked like he was about to hurl. Spike watched in awe. "Are we allowed to see this?" Littlefoot asked.

Chris was playing a movie from the Saw series, starring the notable horror icon Tobin Bellydragger, a series about a belly dragger who tests other dinosaurs will to live.

"Can we watch anything else?" Myra asked. "Rita wrote to me form the past, she's guest starring in the next episode of Chomper's show…."

"You mean you're not grossed out?" Cera asked Myra surprised.

CC

Myra: It's just so unrealistic. When you rip off a spiketail's tail, the blood doesn't come out like that…..

"If you want to leave, you can leave," Chris announced to the players, and they all did, though not all of them out of disgust. "I only wanted to give you a preview of tomorrow's challenge….which will non-lethal versions of traps," Chris quickly assured to any concerned dinosaur parents watching out there.

Shorty, Spike, Littlefoot, and Petrie noticed something weird in their RV, as did Cera, Myra, and Ruby in the girls'. "You smell something weird?" Littlefoot asked the guys.

CC

Spike: I'll admit, I hate it when Chris doesn't give me a warning about the challenge.

After a minute, the Final Seven began feeling sleepy. "What's…going…on?" Ruby asked weakly before all of the players dozed off because of the sleeping gas that had been ventilated into the RVs.

"All according to plan," Chris laughed, watching them on monitors, the next challenge was ready to be put into motion.

SOME TIME LATER…

Two of the players were in a room that was pitch dark. But then, a dim light began to just barely illuminate it. Petrie and Shorty's eyes slowly opened up.

"Ugh…what happened?" yawned Shorty. "Me don't know," Petrie replied. The flyer's belly then rumbled. "And me hungry, too."

It was then the longneck and the flier noticed that they were strapped to harnesses that prevented most motion. They could only move their heads, and they were about to find out why:

A tv screen suddenly turned on in the room, and the image of Belly, the puppet used by Jigsaw in the Saw movies to explain the rules appeared. "You've got to be joking," Shorty groaned.

CC

Petrie: Me wimp on the movie, me...I mean I don't want to wimp out on this, Chef wouldn't like that.

"Hello gentlemen," the puppet began, "I want to play a game. Right now, you two can barely move and you're both feeling hungry." Two plates of tree stars were rolled out in front of the two players. "And here's your chance to sarisfy that hunger. However, if one of you takes a bite of any of those treestars before the 10 minute time limit hits zero, you lose you're chance at invincibility, and the other player is free to continue. Just remember gentlemen, no matter what you do, you never can be truly safe…"

The timer began counting down. "You gonna eat that?" Shorty smirked to Petrie.

Elsewhere, in another room a distance off, Myra woke up in a cage. This room was more bright, so she could see clearly.

"What's going on?" the fast biter panicked. "You're awake?" Another voice called. It was Ruby.

Ruby was in a cage right below Myra's, the two cages were basically on top of each other. "Ya think Chris is behind this?" Myra asked.

CC

Ruby: By now, it shouldn't even be a surpise.

"Yeah," Ruby replied, "But what I have a bad feeling about, a bad feeling is what I have, is about that…" she pointed out of her cage to a lever that was in the "neutral" position.

"What do you think that's for?"

WITH SHORTY AND PETRIE…

The two boys' stomachs were grumbling fiercely. "Me…must resist…" Petrie groaned to himself as he instinctively leaned forward to take a bite of the green food in front of him. Shorty hated to admit, but his hunger was beginning to get to him too.

Only 1 minute remained on the clock, and Shorty couldn't take it anymore. Just as he was about to bite into his food, a buzzer signaled, revealing Petrie had given in to his appetite and was eliminated. Shorty's harness released him while Petrie's was lifted out of the room by a set of lifts and pulleys until he ended up outside, right next to the boys' trailer.

"Me sad me lost…but now me have Wii all to myself!" he snickered as he flew inside.

Down in the mysterious area where the challenge was going on, Shorty left the first room and continued on to the next test. "Knowing those movies…this can't be over," Shorty told himself.

After 4 minutes of walking, Shorty entered a dark narrow hallway, when the lights turned on via a trigger when he pushed the door open with his front legs. In the hallway, behind a big glass window, were Spike and Cera, standing on pillars, both looking nervous. "What do we have here?" Shorty chuckled to himself.

Then, a tv embedded into the other side of the hallway turned on. "Hello Shorty," the puppet said, "Since the producers assumed Petrie would be eliminated, it's your game now. Standing on the pillars in front of you are two players who are not exactly popular with the other contestants. Before you can continue, you must decide which one takes the plunge into the mud below."

Shorty looked down, and indeed, a massive mud pile was below the pillars, and he could tell neither contestant wanted to get dirty. "Press the button of the person you want to fall…and turn against you.

CC

Shorty: I'm not dumb. I knew whoever I choose will try to get me voted off if I don't get invincibility, so I had to be smart about this.

"Don't you dare Shorty!" Cera called angrily, the threehorn doing her best not to fall off. "I wouldn't recommend dropping me, buddy," Spike called, sinisterly.

Shorty thought it over. Cera was still not that popular, but everyone else was suspicious of Spike. He had made his choice.

He lifted his right front leg, and pressed the button to drop Spike into the mud. "Why you!" the spiketail called angrily.

CC

Cera: That was priceless!

Spike: It's official, Shorty's on the chopping block…

"Um….how do I get out of here?" Cera asked a camera as Shorty exited the hallway.

"She'll have to jump into the mud," Chris chuckled, enjoying a Fizzy Master while watching the game on the monitors. "Payback's the best, ain't it?"

WITH RUBY AND MYRA…

"It's been too long," Myra commented, "Why haven't we been given any instructions?" she asked Ruby.

"I don't know," the fast runner replied, "But I feel that lever's important…"

WITH SHORTY…..

The green longneck didn't expect what was coming in the next room: It was a maze of mirrors! But there was an additional surprise: In front of him was a map, with a marked route. "This must be the way out of here," Shorty told himself, when suddenly, a tv above him activated.

"Hello Shorty….what you see in front of you is a way out, but not for you. The route described on the map is the way out of this maze for Littlefoot, who's on the other side of that mirror, receiving a similar message as to what you're getting right now. Now, if you choose to be a good brother and help him out of the maze, you lose your shot at invincibility. However, he knows the path you need to take, and he can choose not to help you. Whoever reaches the door at the end of the maze first can continue on," the puppet explained.

"Shorty?" Littlefoot's voice called. "Are you there?"

"Yeah bro!" Shorty called back. "How do I get out of here?"

"You tell me where to go first," Littlefoot called back. "No, you first," Shorty offered kindly.

10 SECONDS AND A REALIZATION THIS IS GOING NOWHERE LATER….

The longneck brothers were scrambling down their respective mazes, each trying to reach that exit first. "What's that trick dad taught me?" Littlefoot said to himself.

CC

Littlefoot: Dad said if you're in a maze, if you keep one of your feet alongside the wall and don't take it off, you'll find a way out of there eventually!

Both Littlefoot and Shorty bumped into a mirror at least once each, but the final result was in Shorty's favor. He reached the exit just seconds before Littlefoot did. As Shorty continued on, a second door opened up reading "Losers Exit Here."

CC

Shorty: Petrie, Cera, Spike, now Littlefoot. That just leaves Ruby and Myra. I have a bad feeling about this.

But the next test wasn't in the room the girls were in. Shorty entered a room with a spinning table in the center with 6 computers around it.

"5..4..3..2…' he said to himself, predicting just when the tv monitor in the room would trigger. Right pn cue, it turned on.

"Hello Shorty," the puppet began, "Every 7 episodes this season is an aftermath, meaning the next episode is another Aftermath. On the 6 computers in front of you, each one has a video file about to be uploaded. Each file contains an embarrassing video of the 6 players who didn't return from season 1. When the red button lights up in front of a computer, you can press it to cancel the upload of the video. But you can only do this twice. If yo choose to let all the clips be uploaded and played on the aftermath, it'll be revealed it was you who let them get played. If you choose to stop 2, the truth won't be revealed when the remaining 4 clips are played. The choice is yours."

Shorty gulped.

CC

Shorty: If I lost, this could come back to bite me in the detail. I had to think about this.

The first monitor to have the red button before it light up was a monitor with a picture of Hyp, meaning this was his video. Shorty could see the Loading Percentage. He wasn't fond of Hyp, but he could stand up to him. Hyp's video was uploaded.

The next one to light up was Nod's. "Hmm….he's tolerable, and didn't go crazy like Tera…" he thought, then he pressed the button with his foot, saving Nod from embarrassment later.

The 3rd computer to start up displayed Mutt's image. "Eh, who cares," Shorty chuckled as he let Mutt's video get uploaded. It was down to Mo, Ichy, and Tera.

Mo's computer began the upload next. Shorty thought about this one. "He is nice…but he isn't the type for grudges," he figured, deciding to let Mo's embarrassing clip be uploaded to the next Aftermath.

Only two videos remained. The second to last computer to boot up displayed Ichy's picture. "Hmm…." Shorty thought.

CC

Shorty: That sharpbeak's weak, but that belly dragger he hangs out with might not like it if I embarrass him on television.

Shorty decided to save Ichy from getting humiliated, and he pressed the button to cancel the upload.

Tera's vide then was uploaded, the button wouldn't light up since Shorty canceled 2 of the files already.

WITH CHRIS…..

"We can just replace them with funny videos of Longtail as Redclaw's servant! Provided by Dil, and Longtail's descendant Blacktail, who's big into movies," the host laughed.

WITH SHORTY…..

"This should be it," he sighed as he could see a big room just up ahead.

"Shorty!" Myra called. "Is that you?"

"Can you get us out of here?" Ruby called.

"Just a sec," Shorty called back as he entered the room. "Oh crap…" he muttered Shorty as he noticed one last TV turn on.

"Hello Shorty," the puppet said ominously. "Welcome to your final test. Watching the previous episodes, it's clear you're in an alliance with these two. Now, it's time to put your loyalty to the test. That lever in front of you decides who gets invincibility. The decision of who is safe is yours. But when remember what I said earlier.." the voice cackled as the video ended.

Shorty walked up to the lever.

"Shorty, give us the invincibility," Myra encouraged, "We can help vote out someone for sure!"

CC

Myra: I didn't know what happened to everyone else, but I get the feeling Shorty's made some enemies along the way here.

Shorty: Spike and Littlefoot are out for me, probably. And I can't trust Cera and Petrie after we were on separate teams.

"Come on…." Ruby said, hopefully. Shorty walked up to the lever….and pushed down on it, giving himself invincibility….at least he thought.

"Congratulations!" Chris said, walking into the room, pressing a button to open the girls' cages, letting them out. "Ruby has won invincibility!"

"Ruby?" Myra and Shorty said, surprised. "Don't you remember what Belly told you Shorty?" Chris smirked.

Shorty thought back to the beginning of the game. _"You can never be truly safe…"_ he recalled. "The lever was meant to decided who between Ruby and Myra got invincibility, you never had a chance dude!" Chris laughed.

Ruby and Myra looked upset at Shorty. "I think we should rethink this alliance…" Ruby muttered.

THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY….

CC

Shorty: I'm voting for Spike. I just hope Myra and Ruby are willing to forgive me for what I tried to do.

Spike: This is perfect! Shorty's got the other players against him now! My vote is for Shorty.

Cera: Eh, I vote for Spike. He's just not so fun anymore.

Myra: Sorry Shorty, no hard feelings.

The players pressed the button of the player they wanted voted off Chris came out with a plate of 6 sweet bubbles.

"Being immune, Ruby receives the first Chris sweet bubble," Chris called, tossing it to the fats runner.

"Also staying in the future are….Petrie….and Cera." The two collected their treats. "Myra, you're safe too, and the final Chris sweet bubble of the night goes to…."

Shorty and Spike looked at each other angrily.

"….Spike!" Chris smiled. Shorty frowned, he had been eliminated. "Ha!" Spike laughed victoriously.

"Sorry Shorty," Ruby apologized, "But I didn't want to take chances."

"Shorty, any final words before you enter the time machine?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, one," Shorty replied. He walked up to Ruby.

"Shorty…what is it?" Ruby asked. Shorty leaned forward, and….kissing Ruby!

CC

Cera: So much for crushes are for dummies-boy!

Petrie: Me no see that coming.

Littlefoot: At least Shorty's crush wasn't on Ali…..

Ruby sat still in happy shock as Shorty went back to the time machine, and was warped back to 65,000,000 BC. "We're down to the Final Six," Chris called to the viewer. "Who will go home next? Find out…two Total Drama Valleys from now, since the next one is an Aftermath! Night everybody!"

(Read and Review! I hope you enjoyed this episode inspired by me favorite horror series. The traps are specifically inspired by Saw VI.)


	14. Episode 14: Humiliation Station!

Total Drama Valley: Season 2, Episode 14: Humiliation Station!

"Hello everyone and welcome to another Total Drama Valley Aftermath!" said Redclaw with a smile. "My assistant for some reason or another doesn't seem to be here now, so instead of starting like we normally would, we'll switch things over to my nephew Chomper with his show!"

The camera panned over to Chomper talking in sharptooth to someone off-screen and the young sharptooth smiled as he noticed the camera. "Hi everyone! Chomper here. Today we'll be talking about how to properly cut your food so you don't choke on the bones!"

Chomper then turned around as he heard a loud crashing sound coming from behind him and was shocked as he was knocked to the ground by something that was moving rather fast. Chomper blinked as he looked up and saw Longtail sprawled on the ground with several tapes nearby. The young sharptooth looked confused and asked aloud, "What's going on Longtail? Where have you been all day?"

The flyer blinked at Chomper for a moment before he squawked loudly as he turned and tried to pick up the discarded tapes. "No time... NO TIME!" Shouted Longtail aloud as he picked up all the tapes and ran off of the set.

Chomper looked to the camera and sighed. "well since it seems we've found Longtail, I guess we can get back to what everyone is really waiting for." Chomper stepped off the set of his show and followed Longtail onto the set of Aftermath.

Redclaw grinned as Longtail came sliding across the floor with the tapes held in his tail. He then leaned down to see the flyer eye-to-eye and asked, "Where have you been? The show started ten minutes ago! We're late!"

Before Longtail could even open his beak to respond, a group of eight guards rushed into the room and using the company stun guns fired at Longtail, most of the guards laughing as the child convulsed in pain.

Redclaw couldn't help but chuckle as well at Longtails humiliation. He then stepped forward and after picking up the seven tapes with his nose and walking them over to the giant flat screen TV. "Well as per the rules of the last episode several of the contestants from last season have some rather embarrassing videos of themselves, and as Rhett had to choose which ones to upload those will be shown here today! And as an added bonus, all of the contestants will be here live to view these!" exclaimed Redclaw with a hearty laugh.

Chomper winced as he continued to watch Longtail being electrocuted by the security guards and he felt he had to do something. "Hey guys leave him alone already! What did he do that was so bad?" asked the young sharptooth.

One of the guards stopped using the taser and replied, "This kid broke into the digital video vault, and stole several tapes! We were told by Chris that something like this might happen today! Good thing we were ready!"

At that moment Chris came out from off stage. "Ah, you guys can stop with the tasers... I still need the kid alive ya know." He then laughed as he continued speaking. "Besides, those are the tapes for this episode of Aftermath!"

Redclaw then laughed as he stood up to his full height.

"Well then let's get this Aftermath started! First off, all of the contestants who were previously voted off are here to join us!

As everyone from the previous seasons stepped out from backstage and sat down, several of them looked nervous. None of them knew about what happened during the last challenge and how Shorty had been left to choose, but were simply wary of Chris' intentions.

Shorty himself sat with his head lowered and refusing to meet anyones gaze. Truth be told he was sure the others here pretty much hated him for the choices he'd made in the previous challenge. Shorty then thought to himself. I am surprised none of the others here have tired to hit me yet... I'm sure Chris has told someone here about what I did.'

CC

Redclaw: I saw everything from the last challenge, and personally I would've chosen Cera... but that's just me.

As Chris stood next to the giant TV he pushed a button and smiled.

"Well now, I think it's time we got this Aftermath on the way and starting with a video!" The giant screen then began to play the footage from the last challenge, and as it reached the point where Shorty was supposed to make his decisions on who's video to upload, the screen suddenly cut to black.

At first the screen stayed black, but suddenly a figure could be seen. As the light filtered through the room it was revealed to be Longtail tied to a tree. He was struggling to get out as a rather large foot stomped into view.

At that moment Longtail's face went red with embarrassment as he knew what Chris had planned.

The tape continued to play, and Redclaw could be seen facing his assistant as Longtail spoke. "Do you really expect me to talk ya big fool?"

Redclaw on the tape laughed long and hard as he replied, "No little one, I expect you to die!"

Chris laughed as he pushed another button. "Sorry about that... that footage wasn't supposed to be seen until later today!"

The rest of the group from the previous season and those who'd been eliminated began to laugh. Even Redclaw laughed. "I have to admit, I liked playing the role of the bad guy in that film!"

Chomper who had stopped laughing for a moment noticed Longtail trying to hide. He walked over and smiled. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just a movie, even if it is horrible cliche." said the young sharptooth with another small laugh.

Longtail sighed.

CC

Longtail: Chris said all the filming we did wasn't going to be shown. Well... I suppose it was funny... but you know what's even MORE funny... REVENGE!

Chris laughed again as the first film from the last challenge began to play. It showed Hyp standing on the edge of a hill with a stick in one hand and a rock in the other. Then the audio began to filter through the speakers. "Yeah! I've got the power! No one can stop me... not even-" Hyp unfortunately never finished his sentence as he slipped on a patch of grass and began tumbling down the hill landing at the bottom with a painful thud.

As the tape stopped playing, everyone could feel Hyps' anger and humiliation. Shorty glanced up over at Hyp out of the corner of his eye. 'If Hyp finds out it was me... I can still take him! He's not so tough.'

Chris then clapped and began to play the next tape. It showed Mutt this time, picking his nose. For eight hours straight. Until the sun left the sky, and the camera-man had fallen asleep.

At that moment everyone began to laugh for several minutes at Mutts video, including Mutt himself. Shorty was now in slightly higher spirits from that footage.

Chris then stopped the videos and walked off stage for a moment. Redclaw then stood up and spoke. "well, while we wait for Chris to come back, what's say we watch more of Longtail and my performances."

The clips of Redclaw and Longtail began to play across the screen. Most of them however were out-takes from the actual movies and just showed Redclaw tripping Longtail, causing him to mix up his lines, and even in one case, got one of the stage hands to drop a pile of bricks on the young flyer.

Once more everyone began laughing at the out-takes. Even Longtail found them funny. Just as the clips were ending, Chris reappeared holding another video in his hand. He then laughed as he spoke up. "This tape is being saved till the end for good reasons."

Everyone gathered was confused but no one spoke up as the embarrassing footage played again. This time it showed Mo stuck in a tree with subtitles reading 'Don't be dumb, join the water club!'

Mo gave a small blush of embarrassment but then laughed aloud with the others. "Mo had fun in the sun!" he exclaimed as he did a flip into the air from the water tank he was situated in.

Chris frowned however. "Hey! This is supposed to be embarrassing videos! Not the Valleys Funniest Videos! We've already got that show covered!"

Redclaw then managed to get his laughter under control and then began to speak. "Sorry, Chris but if you want these to be embarrassing you have to try alot harder."

Chris frowned at Redclaws remark, partly because he knew the predator was right, but also because he really wanted to see more disappointed faces from the others.

Unfortunately a loud crashing sound could be heard from off stage, and it got everyone's attention. As the same security guards from earlier came running across the set screaming like little girls.

The reason they were running became clear seconds later, as a jet stream of fire came blasting behind them. However the source of the fire was none other than Longtail wielding a World War II era flamethrower. Laughing maniacally the flyer said, "Shoot me with stun guns will ya? SUCK FIRE!"

A single intern came running behind Longtail out of breath and covered in burns. "I... I don't know how that kid got that thing! He just shows up in the security office and starts laughing!"

Redclaw blinked as he said aloud, "I was wondering where Longtail had slipped away to." He then chuckled aloud as he said, "Guess there's no need to worry about it now though."

Chris smiled. "Now that's what the viewers pay for! Mindless destruction and loss of interns!" he laughed as he pointed back to the screen. "And now back to our scheduled humiliation."

Just then the screen began to play again. This time it showed the final video of Tera, and at first all seemed well, she was simply standing in a small pond cleaning herself, when a large amount of black tar was dumped on top of her covering her from head to toe. Then several dozen leaves were thrown onto the tar soaked sharptooth, and set ablaze.

Chris laughed long after the footage ended. "Now that is priceless!" he commented as the camera panned over to Tera who was still covered in bandages from her burns.

CC

Shorty: I feel kinda bad for uploading some of these vids, but they were hilarious! I haven't laughed this hard in ages!

Chomper: These were pretty funny, but still some of them weren't really too embarrassing. Chris really needs to try harder.

Longtail: I have two more surprises now that I've dealt with those security jerks!

Ali: I hope no one is too sore at Shorty, he didn't really have too much of a choice this time.

Chris grinned as he stepped forward. "Now that all the uploaded vids are done, now it's time for one I personally picked out... and it comes from the very last challenge."

At that mention Shorty went pale and he began to look afraid. Then Chris laughed as he spoke. "I think you'll like this one best of all Shorty!"

As Chris pushed the tape in and hit play Shorty rushed forward intent on stopping Chris, but as the footage started playing, everyone was shocked.

On the screen wasn't what the group was expecting. It showed Chris in the shower singing loudly, and off key to a Justin Beiber song. And even when the song ended, Chris was still singing off key and began to dance, but he slipped on his bar of soap and landed with a thud on the floor of the tub he was occupying.

Chris' face was bright red and he was completely silent. Shorty and everyone else in the entire studio and even in the rest of the Great Valley and Mysterious Beyond began to laugh making it sound like the entire world was laughing at of the interns and even two of the camera men were laughing so hard that they fell over and died.

Almost everyone else had tears in their eyes and some were having trouble breathing from laughing so hard. It was Longtail who caught his breath first and shouted, "See Chris! THAT is how you embarrass someone! Take a lesson from me, considering I switched the tapes on you!"

CC

Ali: Now that was funny!

Ducky: Longtail is sneaky. He is, he is!

Rhett: That was one of the funniest videos I will ever see. I know that nothing will top that ever. Great job Longtail.

Redclaw: That was such a great move by Longtail, we're throwing a party after this show! The kid deserves it now!

Tippy: I... I can't... stop laughing. Chris... is... so stupid! *Bursts into another laughing fit*

Longtail: That's another one down. Glad I knew about Chris' plan to show Shorty voting on those videos from the last challenge... or I might not have pulled this off. Now only one thing remains...

As everyone calmed down and began to get their breaths back, Redclaw was about to announce the end of the show, but Longtail stepped in front of the camera and smiled.

"Before we go for the day folks, I Longtail as Redclaw's assistant have one more thing to show you all!" He then pushed a button on the floor and a bright flash of light appeared and in the center of the stage with a confused look on her face.

CC

Ruby: I wish there was some kind of warning, so I could be warned I was being teleported.

Shorty's eyes widened as he stepped forward and began to blush as he addressed his crush. "R-ruby... what are you doing here?" he stuttered aloud.

Ruby smiled gently at Shorty and replied, "I'm not sure. I was talking to Littlefoot and then I just appeared here. Maybe you could tell me what's going on?"

Shorty was about to speak, but a sharp pain in his tail forced him to lurch forward and kiss Ruby a second time, bringing a bright blush to his face.

CC

Shorty: I would be angry about whoever poked me, but kissing ruby again made it worth it.

Ruby: I have to admit, Shorty is a REALLY good kisser.

Redclaw looked down at Longtail for a moment before asking. "Are you done with your surprises today?"

The flyer had a grin on his face as he nodded his head. "Yep all done Redclaw."

Then as if by some unseen force confetti began to rain from the sky and balloons began to float in the air.

"PARTY!" Cried Rita as everyone began to dance and sing. Chomper even pulled out several platters of food for both meat-eaters and leaf-eaters. "Dig in everyone!" he commented with a grin a mile wide.

"Well everyone that is it for this episode of Aftermath! I hope you enjoyed all we had to offer today, and stay tuned for the next episode of Total Drama Valley!" Quoted Redclaw as he scarfed down a piece of meat.

ELSEWHERE...

In a dark room, in a dark building someone was sitting in a chair drinking a whole 2 liter bottle of soda. This person stayed in the shadows as he spoke. "That little flyer... thinks he can mess with MY show... how wrong he is... and I WILL make him see the error of his ways... in the next challenge! Of that I promise...


	15. Episode 15: All Flipped Out

Brekclub85 presents:

**Total Drama Valley Season 2, Episode 15: All Flipped Out**

It was nighttime on the set of Chris mansion, various present-day dinosaurs (Longtail's descendant Blacktail) were walking, flying, and driving around the city.

In the Girls' RV, Myra and Cera were sleeping when suddenly, a flash of light woke them up, and Ruby was dropped into the room.

"I still wish they would warn me, warn me about that it what I'd wish they'd do," Ruby groaned, rubbing her head.

"Ruby, glad to see you back," Myra smiled, "Why'd you go back to our time?"

"I have no idea," Ruby replied, shaking her head, "All I know is that I got to kiss Shorty, and he's a great kisser…."

CC

Ruby: Last time I got an update, Redclaw said me and Shorty had been kissing for an hour, and the others were beginning to find it creepy…

"Could you keep it down?" Cera yawned, "I was sleeping well. In fact, I feel like I've been asleep for almost a whole cold time!" In truth, the threehorn was worried about whatever Chris could be planning, she knew the host wasn't the type to let go of a grudge.

THE NEXT MORNING…..

As Cera, Littlefoot, Myra, Ruby, and Spike were eating breakfast, Petrie had been given a task by Chef Hatchet because he failed the Saw challenge so miserably: taking out the trash. The young flier had to walk to carry the trash bag, and he averaged getting it to move about a foot a minute.

"This…hurts…me," Petrie groaned.

"Well too bad, sissy! Keep going!" Chef Hatchet ordered.

Much to Petrie's dismay, the bag suddenly tore open. "Crud…" he frowned, going over to pick up what had fallen out, but one thing caught his eye.

There was a series of sheets labeled "Voting results." For curiosity's sake, Petrie looked over some of them, but one of the papers in particular stood out for one reason.

"Well, that can't be right…." He said, puzzled.

Chris walked over to the remaining players. "Good Morning Final Six minus Petrie," he grinned widely, "We're going to do a little travelling for today's challenge."

CC

Spike: Oh, this might be fun.

Myra: When Chris smiles, I frown.

Littlefoot: I want to believe there's good in everyone, I think Chris may really mean it this time around.

Shortly after breakfast, the Final Six got aboard the TDV bus, with Chris and Chef joining them.

"So, what's the challenge Chris?" Myra asked.

"Tut, tut tut, you'll have to wait and see," the host smirked deviously. "But I can tell you this much, you'll be playing in 3 teams of 2, so pick a partner."

"Partners," Ruby and Myra said in unison, hi-5ing each other.

Cera sighed as she saw none of the 3 remaining males seemed to want to be her partner. But then, all of a sudden…"Need a partner?" someone asked. It was Spike.

"Spike?" Cera asked, surprised, "You want to me my partner?"

"Sure I do, you're a strong player," Spike complimented.

CC

Spike: Plus I need someone to take a fall for me…Cera would be the perfect pawn.

That left Petrie and Littlefoot to be the last team.

"Hey Chris?" Petrie said, flying over the host.

"Yes flyer dude?" Chris replied.

"Me think you made a mistake a few episodes ago…you see, me saw these voting result sheets, and it said Rhett wasn't voted off in the episode me saw him go home…"

Chris gulped.

CC

Chris: Crap! You gotta be kidding me! How'd he find out about that. Someone must've made him look through the garbage. I can't let my alliance get exposed this far into the game. But now, I have a certain other flyer to take care of….

The bus soon arrived at it's destination, a place labeled "BRONTO BALLPARK."

"I heard about this game," Littlefoot smiled, "The dinos of your time call it baseball, right Chris?"

"That's right Littlefoot, but that's not what you'll be playing," Chris grinned deviously.

"Then why'd you bring us here?" Cera scoffed. The Final Six soon got their answer.

In the big playing field, the entire space had all been cleared out…..to make way for what the REAL challenge was, a MASSIVE pinball table!

"What the?" the players all gasped, then they noticed another dinosaur they recognized standing near the table, Dil.

Dil had been unable to co-host the previous TDV aftermath because she won some spa coupons. So she, Terri, Tria, and Mama Flyer got together and had a relaxing day at the spa. Greg and Ichy were still at the Aftermath, though.

"What's she doing here?" Cera asked, still slightly paranoid.

"She'll be the tilter," was all Chris replied. He then began to explain the rules. "Each of you picks one person to ride in this makeshift pinballs while the other presses this buttons, to operate the flippers, to make sure your teammate doesn't fall into the Red Zone and lose points."

Chef rolled out the giant plastic balls 3 of the players would be riding in, they looked relatively unsafe.

CC

Petrie: This gonna suck.

"How should we do this?" Myra asked Ruby, "I may be fast, but you're the runner after all…"

"I'll take going onto that table thing, going onto that table I'll take," Ruby assured Myra. "After all, what are friends for?"

For Littlefoot and Petrie, the choice was easy-only Littlefoot could move around in the ball, Petrie would be too small. But then something caught Littlefoot's eye.

"Um…is there someone on that…"pinball table" Chris?" the young longneck asked.

"I'm glad you asked me that!" Chris exclaimed, "You see, after the last Aftermath, I asked Redclaw if I could borrow Longtail, so I used him for today's challenge! Longtail is one of many targets the player in the ball must hit if they want to score points. Each team gets 7 minutes."

CC

Cera: Oh my gosh! This is hilarious! Longtail will be like, the easiest target to hit!

Spike: Chris my friend, you never fail to impress.

"LET ME GO!" Longtail yelled from one of the table's sides, but no one paid attention to him.

"Anyways, the highest scoring team gets both team members invincibility! Ruby and Myra, you're up first."

The fast runner got into the big plastic ball and rolled over to the launch area. "Wish me luck!" Ruby called.

As a TDI cameo, Ezekiel was brought in to pull the plunger for each of the teams. "Yo yo my homies…" the former human now Mutt's species dino began, but Chris interrupted, "Just pull the plunger Zeke."

Ezekiel frowned, ignored again. Ruby was put into position, and then she got launched onto the table.

"WHHHHOOOAAAA!" she exclaimed, doing her best not to lose her footing.

CC

Ruby: This is definitely enough play for today…ugh

Petrie flew over to Chris again, "So Chris, are you gonna take care of Rhett thing?" the flyer commented, "If not, me can go back in time and tell Rhett meself…"

"No!" Chris said, suddenly, as if he was getting nervous. "I'll..take care of it.." He then whispered instructions into a walkie-talkie to some interns.

Ruby, meanwhile, was able to get a hang of the game, and she and Myra developed a good staregy of when to hit the flippers and what to aim for. Poor Longtail was at the center of several head-on collisions.

"I hate this…" he groaned, dizzily.

Suddenly, Ruby felt the table violently shake. "TILT!" Dil exclaimed loudly, whacking the table with her tail.

IN 65 MILLION BC…

Ali and Rhett were both asleep, along with the rest of their heard. When suddenly, Rhett felt someone place a hand over his mouth and he was quickly gagged and stuffed into a bag.

THE PRESENT…

Ruby's time soon ran out, and then Chris revealed that the final tally for each team would not be revealed until all 3 teams were done.

"Littlefoot, Petrie, you dudes are up!" Chris announced. He then whispered into his talkie "Did you get the longneck to shut the flyer up?"

"It's so great to be back…." Ezekiel said again, trying to get some screentime, but again Chris ordered him to zip it.

"You're bringing Rhett back?" Spike said to Chris.

"Yes, and dude, you're gonna have to come up with a way to cover your tracks on that matter."

"I think I have a plan…" Spike nodded sinisterly, looking at the team walking up to the table.

CC

Spike: Bringing Rhett back….not part of my plan, but I can make it work…heh heh.

Petrie and Littlefoot's attempt at pinball had not gone over so well. Though the space between the two-flipper controlling buttons was small, Petrie, being the smallest, had to pretty much run over to each button of he wanted to press the opposite. As a result, Littlefoot fell into the Red Zone and had to be relaunched several times, resulting in probably a low score for them.

CC

Myra: That was sad….

Spike and Cera would be the last team to go. "Get ready dude and dudette!" Chris grinned, secretly winking at his teammate.

It was very hard to notice, but for Spike and Cera's turn, multiple extra targets had been placed on the table, allowing easier point scoring opportunities.

"Be sure to use your head Cera," Spike smiled politely…

CC

Spike: Only cause it's rock hard.

"Consider yourself lucky Petrie…." Littlefoot smiled, "I feel like the Bright Circle is right next to my head…" the young longneck was sweating profusely.

"Oh, I've waited to see this for a while…" Myra laughed, watching Cera get spun around the table. Longtail got hit the hardest by the pinball Cera was in, but no one really was paying attention to him.

"I…hate…this!" they all could hear the threehorn yell. Like Spike Cera, because Cera's head was really solid, she crashed THROUGH some of the obstacles, nearly falling off the table in the process.

"My tilting doesn't seem to be working on her!" Dil called, repeatedly hitting the table's side with her tail.

"I could watch this all day…" Spike smiled to himself, but he kept hitting the flippers at the right time, he intended to win.

After some time, Cera's 7 minutes on the pinball table FINALLY ended. The threehorn was released from her plastic bubble, much to her relief, then she passed out.

"Time to announce the scores players!" Chris grinned gleefully. "In third place….Littlefoot and Petrie, with 9844 points."

"Darn…" both of the boys sighed.

"And the two winners on invincibility are…..SPIKE AND CERA!" Chris announced, revealing the other two scores:

Ruby and Myra: 145,186

Spike and Cera: 146,990

"So close," Myra frowned, "But we did our best."

"Now players, return to the bus, there's a surprise waiting for you. I have some business to take care of…"

The group nodded, even Spike was uncertain of what Chris was intending this time around.

Once the players had left, Chris had Longtail, barely conscious, placed in a plastic bubble just big enough to fit him. He also changed the tables design so that the plunger would launch any ball straight up, to the edge of the ramp.

"You gonna launch me into the sky for playing those tapes?" Longtail smirked, "For you Chris, that's weak."

"I know," Chris nodded sinisterly, "That's why I have something else in store for you, my friend…"

"I'm ready!" Dil's voice called. Longtail looked up to see Dil waiting at the top of the rmap, her mouth wide open.

"Yup, you're pretty much belly dragger chow now!" Chris snickered, pulling the plunger one last time.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no!" Longtail panicked as he was sent hurtling towards Dil's mouth, the female belly dragger having a hungry look in her eye.

But there was nothing he could do as the plastic bubble went straight into Dil's jaw, the belly dragger using her strong sharp teeth to tear the bubble apart, but keep Longtail inside. She then gulped the flyer down.

"LET ME OUT!" Longtail demanded desperately.

"Too bad," Dil chuckled, like she was in good spirits, "You aren't getting out of there for a _loooonnnggggg time."_

Chris chuckled triumphantly as Dil came down back to ground level. "That'll shut him up," the host with a big ego smirked.

Dil burped in reply, making Chris's hair blow back. "And he was very tasty, too." Dil then pressed a button on a remote to return her, and her new…."guest" to 65 Million, B.C.

ON THE BUS….

The Final Six were in for quite a surprise when they say someone waiting for them on the bus.

"Rhett?" they gasped, all surprised.

"What are you doing back here?" Ruby asked, "We voted you out!"

CC

Ruby: At least, I'm pretty sure we did. Me and Myra didn't vote for him….

"Special surprise!" Chris said, he and Chef stepping onto the bus. "Rhett here has won the "TDV Second Chance Raffle, where yours truly picked one random contestant to return to the game."

"But I thought…" Petrie tried to say, but Chris clasped Petrie's beak shut.

CC

Chef: There's something going on with Chris…even by his standards this isn't right.

"Welcome to your first merge in a Total Drama Valley season, Rhett," Chris congratulated half-heartedly.

"Thanks…" Rhett replied, "But I thought I'd be taken back to the game more easily…"

CC

Rhett: I couldn't see anything for who knows how many hours, and all I could think to myself was "Please let Ali kiss me once before I die." Then, out of nowhere, they just drop me on this bus.

Spike went over to Petrie. "Could I talk to you for a minute, good buddy?" Spike grinned with an undertone of scheming, but Petrie was unable to detect this.

"Sure Spike? What do you want to talk to me about?" Petrie asked innocently.

"Well, I heard that Chris and…" he began, going into a whisper.

A FEW SECONDS LATER….

"That can't be!" Petrie gasped, but Spike could only nod.

"It's true, we have to tell the others," Spike replied seriously. "But don't tell them it was me who told you, we can't have Chris finding out…"

Petrie nodded and went to go inform the others.

"Now, the 7 of you will vote someone off tonight, but Cera and Spike have immunity." The players all nodded at that information, but one contestant didn't realize all the eyes were set on him or her…..

THE BONFIRE CEREMONY….

Cera, Littlefoot, Petrie, Myra, Rhett, Ruby, and Spike were sitting on the bleachers, holding their voting devices.

"Just press the button of the person you want voted off, and remember, if you get eliminated, you must enter the Time Machine of Shame, and you can't come back, EVER!"

Spike and Cera were given golden treestars of invincibility. The other 5 were all fair game to be voted out. Chris was given a plate of 4 Chris-shaped sweet bubbles.

"Myra and Ruby, the two of you are safe…" The host announced. The two girls went up and collected their prize. Myra, hating the taste as usual, let Ruby eat hers as well.

"Petrie dude, you're still in the game," Chris smiled. The flyer smiled and flew over to collect his token of safety.

"Déjà vu isn't it?" Chris smirked to Littlefoot and Rhett, who were in the bottom two. "The final sweet bubble goes to…Rhett. Littlefoot, you're done, my friend."

Littlefoot looked a mixture of shock and sadness. "What? Me? Why?" he turned to ask his friends, seeing they all were looking angrily at him.

"Better get going you traitor," Myra scoffed. Littlefoot tried to get in a response, but two interns dragged him to the time machine and Littlefoot was warped into the past.

CC

Petrie: That terrible of Littlefoot to do!

Ruby: I know he likes Ali a lot, but that was going too far.

Myra: I thought he of all dinos was better than that.

Spike: It's a good thing I got my message spread. Littlefoot altered the votes to get Rhett eliminated because he blamed him for Ali quitting! At least, that's what I said…heh heh. Littlefoot, you said you like to see the good in everyone, but sometimes you really are looking too hard…."

The new Final Six returned to their respective RVs. "I'm back in the game," Rhett smiled to Petrie and Spike.

Cera, Myra, and Ruby went back to the girls' vehicle. "What a day…" Cera said.

"Myra, you versus me on this "Modnation Racers"?" Ruby asked Myra.

"You're on!" the fast biter smirked in reply.

Nighttime came. As 5 of the players had dozed off, Spike remained awake. He had gathered up individual cast photos of his remaining competition.

"You two are variables…" he said, tossing pictures of Rhett and Myra aside. He then looked at the pictures of Cera, Ruby, and Petrie, who a while ago were some of his best friends.

"It's time guys," Spike grinned evilly, "I've been the silent one for far too long, it's time you find out who the real top dino is around here. And you won't be able to stop me." He then turned his eyes towards one of those 3 pictures in particular. "You're next," the kind of fat young spiketail said coldly, taking a dart out of a nearby dartboard with his teeth, then jamming it into the picture.

Chris, who was watching the whole thing from his viewing room, could only grin at these developments.

"What is Spike planning? Could I possibly look any greater? Answers to that and more on the next Total….Drama….Valley!" He then noticed one of his monitors that was set up in the past.

Dil was walking past it, Longtail still struggling in her gut. "Boy he hit the spot…" the belly dragger said satisfied.

(Read and review! Great Valley Guardian's next chapter will be coming soon!)


	16. An update and preview of what's to come

**A note to any TDV fans who may still be left:**

I'm so sorry about my massive delays in regards to the writing of this story. As mentioned in the story synopsis, TDV season 2 was a collab between me and another writer. However, his life has been very busy recently, and I don't want to burden him by having him write more chapters.

I promise I will finish season 2 before the Fall of 2012 is over, and to make it up to you all, I'll provide episode teaser summaries for what is remaining:

16. "Dance Your Tail Off!" Cera, Petrie, Myra, Spike, Rhett, and Ruby all compete in a dance contest. However, Spike has his next target in mind…..

17. "MST 65 Million B.C." The Final Five get locked in Chris's home theater and must watch several bad movies, trying to keep their sanity. However, when the door jams, it becomes a struggle. Meanwhile, the 4 remaining players besides Spike realize he is the true villain…

18. "Sky Scrapper" The Final Five must keep their pace up while they race to the top of one of the biggest buildings in the city. Spike's alliance with Chris is beginning to fall apart. Will it be able to win him invincibility yet again still?

19. "Wedding For Disaster" Myra's mom is getting married, and the groom is a surprise to the Final Four. Serving as the ring bearers and flower girls, they must make the day as special as possible or risk elimination. Meanwhile, Longtail is getting used to being stuck inside Dil's gut.

20. "Trivial Revenge" The Final Three, after spending some time in the future, will be reduced to two based on their knowledge of modern lifestyle. The two remaining players besides Spike have decided enough is enough, and team up to bring the spiketail down.

21. "TDV Aftermath 3: Valley Voting" Before the big finale of season 2, Redclaw and Dil host one more aftermath, where Redclaw, as a joke, enters himself in the running for "Leader of the Great Valley". As the eliminated players share their thoughts, Longtail is in for a surprise.

22. "A Fearsome Final Battle" After a long, hectic season, the Final Two face off in the ultimate challenge. Only one can claim the prize. Who will it be?

I hope those sound interesting to you guys. I'm so sorry it's been a while since I updated. I swear I will make it up to you. Also, if I can work out a few more details, there will be a third and final season.


End file.
